Drunk In Love
by MarieBates
Summary: Logan and Kendall can't help the tension that lies between them after a harsh breakup that neither of them really wanted to happen... Summaries are really difficult. (KOGAN) read and review !
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I'm really inspired to write some Kogan. I don't know why and I don't know how this is going to turn out, but I hope you enjoy it... c: Review and let me know if I should continue. _

Chapter One:

Kendall sat; bored at the Carnival booth he was assigned to. He rested his head against his fist. He watched as children ran by screaming and laughing, having the time of their lives. Kendall, however, was about to burst. He had made plans that night. He wasn't even making any money. Apparently, no one wanted to throw balls at penguins, to win coffee mugs.

Kendall suddenly felt panic run up his spine when he noticed Logan Mitchell approaching. The brunette was so cute, wearing his blue cardigan. He was walking with girl who clung to him ever so tightly. Kendall winced at the sight. He couldn't help but feel jealousy build up inside of him. The girl was pretty. She wore white shorts and a pink tank top. Kendall couldn't help it, but at this point, he was starring. He couldn't stand seeing Logan with somebody else. Who did Logan think he was? How could he just bring some girl around and just flaunt her in front of Kendall? Kendall didn't want to be spotted by his Ex-lover, but at the same time, he did. He missed him so much, but for now, he would have to settle without him. That is what Logan had wanted anyway. When Logan noticed Kendall, he immediately walked over to Kendall's booth.

"Hey, Kendall." Logan said sheepishly.

"Wanna play? It's a dollar." Kendall said, ignoring Logan's greeting. Logan sighed deeply. The girl didn't seem to notice the tension between the two. She smiled brightly, wanting to play. She handed Kendall a dollar and grabbed three balls.

"Ima win you a mug, okay Baby?" she said to Logan. Logan smiled and nodded. Kendall rolled his eyes. As the girl began playing, Logan leaned against the booth and stared at Kendall with hard eyes. Kendall tried his best not to look back at Logan, but Logan's eyes dug into Kendall. Kendall broke and looked down at Logan.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kendall asked.

"Cause you're mad."

"What are you even doing here? And I'm not mad."

"Then, why are you being an ass?" Logan asked, still starring with hard eyes.

"I'm not."

"You're barely even looking at me, Kendall."

"I really don't wanna look at you right now."

"Fine. But at least I'm actually trying to keep a friendship with you."

"I don't want to be your friend-"

"Look, Logie! I won!" The girl said, cutting Kendall off, mid sentence. Logan gave a fake smile. He really did want to continue talking to Kendall. Kendall let out a huff of annoyance. Kendall roughly placed a mug in front of her, walking out of his booth without a word. Logan frowned.

"Thanks for the mug, Savannah." Logan said with a smile. She kissed him on the cheek. Logan wondered where Kendall had gone. Logan couldn't stand that Kendall hated him. He needed Kendall in his life. Things weren't right without him. Logan and Savannah continued walking around the Carnival.

xxxx

"Kendall, where are you going? You're community service hours aren't over." Mrs. Night said, seeing Kendall away from his booth. Kendall sighed.

"I'm taking a break."

"Oh, no you're not."

"Mom, please? Just five minutes?" Kendall begged. Mama Knight sighed.

"What's wrong with you, sweetie?" Kendall paused before answering.

"Logan's here." She nodded her head in understanding.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yup,"

"Did you use nice words?"

"Why should I?"

"Kendall, you can't hold a grudge forever."

"But, he's the one who- He broke up with me'!" Kendall crocked.

Mrs. Knight sighed. She didn't like seeing her son this way. She knew how he felt about Logan, and she wished that the two boys would resolve their differences. Mrs. Knight eventually made Kendall go back to his booth, after comforting him as much as she could. All Kendall wanted was to go home.

xxxx

Kendall had been home for a few hours. He sat; lazily stretched out across the living room couch, watching some cartoon. Kendall jumped a bit when he felt his phone vibrate in his other hand. He looked down to see a text from Camille, one of his close friends. She was also Logan's best friend.

11:32pm

Camille- Logan's on his way to your house…

Kendall scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and a bit of anger.

11:34pm

Kendall- Why?

11:37pm

Camille- idk. He wouldn't tell me.

11:38pm

Kendall- Well, tell him not to come!

11:40pm

Camille- too late. He left about ten minutes ago.

11:41pm

Kendall- And, you're just now texting me?

Camille didn't reply. It was times like this that she felt torn between her two friends. She was always asked to keep secrets from one or the other. It never felt right. She was a bit concerned about Logan going to Kendall's house. In her defense, she did try to stop him. He wouldn't listen. She kept her phone near her, incase there was some drama.

xxxx

There was a knock at the front door. Kendall didn't get up. He already knew who it was. He waited until someone else came to open it.

"Really? You're two steps away from the door, and you couldn't get your fat butt up to open it?" Kendall's little sister Katie sassed. Kendall only shrugged his shoulders, not taking his eyes off the television. Katie opened the door.

"Oh... Hey, Logan. Kendall's not here." Katie said, out of habit, ever since their breakup.

"I can see him …"

"Whelp, I tried big brother." She walked away, heading upstairs. Logan walked in the house, closing the door behind him. He walked over to living room, looking down at Kendall. Logan sat in a comfy chair across from Kendall. Kendall felt Logan's eyes on him. Kendall almost shuddered when he finally looked into Logan's eyes. Those eyes got Kendall every time. They were so hard to avoid and ignore. They were beautiful. Logan bit his lip nervously.

"Well, are you gonna say something, or did you come here for nothing?" Kendall asked. Logan frowned in anger.

"Can you stop? I'm this close from punching you."

"I did nothing to you."

"Every time I make an attempt to be nice, you just piss the both of us off."

"Well, maybe that should tell you something. Nobody in this house wants to see you." Logan huffed in anger, standing to his feet.

"Fine, I'm done with this. You don't have to talk to me and I won't talk to you." Logan began walking towards the door.

"I never said I wanted that." Kendall said, now also standing. Logan turned back to face Kendall. Logan crossed his arms, waiting for Kendall to explain himself. Kendall continued to talk.

"I don't want you to stop talking to me."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want…" Kendall didn't finish his sentence. He began walking towards Logan in a slow pace. Logan didn't move. He watched Kendall with wide eyes. Kendall stopped when he was directly in front of Logan. He looked down at the shorter brunette. This was definitely an invasion of personal space. Kendall couldn't have been closer. Logan's breath hitched.

"Kendall," Logan said in a warning tone. Kendall ignored it, and snaked his arms around Logan's torso. Logan allowed it, still wide eyed. Kendall leaned down slowly, pressing his lips against Logan's. Logan didn't resist kissing back. Kendall deepened the kiss, pulling Logan even closer by his shirt. Logan moaned into Kendall's mouth, tugging on Kendall's belt loops. Both boys used their tongues to intrude each others mouths. The kiss became needy and desperate. They both had been holding this in for weeks. They both grabbed all over each other, reuniting with the feelings that had been missing. Suddenly, Logan pulled away from Kendall, breaking the kiss with a gasp for air. He realized what was happening. He stared into Kendall eyes with a shocked expression. Logan could already see the hurt in Kendall's eyes. Kendall could feel the rejection. Logan backed away from Kendall, slowly, still keeping eye contact between them.

"Uhm, I gotta go." Logan said, still backing.

"But, why?-"

"See you Monday?" Logan said in a choked breath, cutting Kendall off with a new subject.

"Logan, you can't just come over here and-"

"Bye, Kendall." Logan closed the door behind him. Kendall grunted in anger and kicked a pillow across the floor. He went upstairs and slammed his door shut. Why did Logan always do this to him? Kendall hated this.

Meanwhile, Logan sat in his car, in Kendall's driveway, with his head against the steering wheel. He couldn't get his thoughts together. He still loved Kendall, yes, but they needed to be friends. The only problem was that Logan didn't know how to be only friends with Kendall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

When Kendall arrived at school Monday, he noticed Camille and his friend James at his locker, shoving something through the locker vents.

"What are you guys doing?" Kendall asked, as he approached them, raising an eyebrow. They both jumped. James stepped away from Camille and pushed her closer to Kendall's locker.

"Yeah, what are you doing, Camille? Gees." James said, as if he weren't doing the same thing. He put his hands behind his back. Camille rolled her eyes.

"Uhm, well you see … Bye!" The brunette said as she jetted off down the hallway. This only left James to face Kendall. Kendall still eyed James.

"What? We don't know that your birthday is tomorrow … Bye!" James said, also jetting down the hallway. Kendall sighed. He told his friends that he didn't want them to do anything for his birthday. He just wasn't in the mood for it this year. To Kendall, tomorrow was just another regular day. Sure, he would be turning 18, but what was so special about that? Kendall opened his locker. There were several cards inside, wishing him a happy early birthday. There was one from his friend Carlos, James, Camille, Dak and Jo. There wasn't one from Logan. Surely he hadn't forgotten, and surely he knew that the guys were doing this. Kendall felt a bit sad knowing there wasn't a card from Logan.

Kendall grabbed his textbook for first period English. He had this class with James and Logan. He was apprehensive to see him though, because of the things that took place last night. Kendall was pissed that Logan had just left like that, but he still wanted to see him. How did Logan do this to him? It was almost impossible for Kendall to truly be upset with him.

When Kendall arrived to his English class, he noticed that the desk next to him was empty. Logan wasn't there yet. Kendall let out a sigh. He didn't know if it was out of relief of disappointment. James, who sat on the other said of Kendall, wasn't there either. Kendall walked over to his desk and threw his backpack down on the floor. He slouched down into his seat. James walked in, flirting with some blonde chick. James sat down next to Kendall.

"Got her number," James smirked, flaunting a small piece of paper in the air.

"You guys know I don't want to do anything for my birthday, right?" Kendall said, ignoring the comment completely.

"C'mon, Kendall, you're turning 18."

"I'm aware."

"You used to like to have fun…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been so down lately, ever since… you know."

"I still like to have fun."

"Then let us throw you a party, dude please?" James begged with puppy dog eyes. Kendall didn't reply instantly. He wasn't sure about it. He hadn't been to a party in a while.

"Dude, we miss you. You never even go out with us anymore." James added. Kendall still pondered on it. Logan walked in as soon as the bell rang. This was unlike him. He was usually early to class. He had a panicked expression on his face. He let out a breath of relief when he realized that he wasn't too late. Logan took his place next to Kendall. He didn't look at Kendall, but Kendall stared. Logan was better at ignoring staring, but he could feel Kendall's eyes. Kendall finally gave up when Logan didn't look at him. Kendall pretended to pay attention to what their teacher was saying, but really, Kendall was eyeing Logan from the side of his eye. Logan never ever addressed Kendall in any kind of way. It was as if last night never even happened. The bell rang after the hour, and Logan was the first person to get up and leave the room. James noticed the distressed look on Kendall's face and tried to comfort him by putting an arm around his shoulder. The two came across Carlos in the hallway. Carlos' expression changed from a smile to outrage.

"Is that my shirt!?" He said to James. James looked down and covered himself.

"No! Why would I be wearing your shirt?"

"It doesn't even fit!"

"That's what your sister said!" Carlos gasped and began a slap fight with James. Kendall pushed them away from each other.

"Really?" said Kendall.

"Well, he started it-"

"Did not!"

"Have you guys seen Logan?" Camille said, coming out of no where, with a frantic expression.

"Yeah, just had first period with him." Said James.

"Well, do you know where he went?"

"Is everything okay?" asked Carlos.

"No! He and Kendall kissed last night and he won't give me details!" Both Carlos and James gasped and looked to Kendall. Kendall looked as shocked as they did. Logan had brought it up to Camille.

"And, you weren't gonna tell us?!" James exclaimed.

"I was going to, I just- I wasn't gonna say anything until I talked to Logan about it first, but he won't even look at me…"

"Are you two getting back together, or what?..." asked Carlos.

"I don't know. No. he doesn't want to."

"How do you know?" The bell rang and the four of them scurried out of the hall.

Soon, lunch approached. This was the time that the group of friends could all be together, since they didn't all have classes together. Things had been a bit awkward at their table since Kendall and Logan had broken up. Their friends tried to pretend that everything was normal.

Logan, James and Camille were the first to arrive at the table. Camille stared at Logan with hard eyes.

"Why wont you answer my texts?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. My phone died."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Are you gonna tell me about last night?"

"Did you guys fuck?" James but in. Camille shot him an angry facial expression and punched him.

"No, we didn't. Can we please talk about something else?" Logan said, just as Carlos, Dak and Jo sat down, listening in on the conversation.

"No, we can't talk about something else. You and Kendall are making this hard on everyone and we're sick of just sitting here and acting like nothing is wrong!" said Camille.

"There's nothing wrong!"

"Oh, please. You and Kendall are still in love with each other, but you're pretending to hate each other? What kind of shit is that?" Logan huffed in anger. He looked over to Dak.

"Yeah, dude. You two used to be fun. Now you guys just walk around all pissed. Maybe you guys should just-"Dak stopped talking when Kendall walked over. Logan still didn't look at him. Kendall sighed.

"Logan, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kendall asked, shocking a few at the table.

"Yes. Say yes!" Carlos whispered into Logan's ear. Logan slowly got up from his seat. The group at the table watched Kendall and Logan very closely. When Logan pushed in his chair, Savannah ran up and hugged Logan from behind. Camille gave her a dirty look. All attention was on Logan and Savannah.

"Who are you?" Jo said, a bit harsher than she intended.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Logie?" Savannah asked, still hugging on Logan. Kendall forcefully pushed a chair out of his way and walked away.

"Uhm, everybody, this is Savannah."

"She's hot." James said, but was punched in the arm by Carlos.

"What? Is it hit James day? Ugh!" James looked down and drank his juice box.

"Nice to meet you, Savannah." Dak said, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Uhm, I'll be right back." Logan said, walking away from the table. Savannah looked a bit confused.

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be back." Carlos assured.

"Or, not. He probably went to find Kendall." Camille said, honestly.

"Are they brothers or something?" Savannah asked, in a tone that was very serious. James and Camille couldn't help but to let out a puff of laughter.

"No, they're not brothers…"

xxxx

"Kendall, wait!" Logan called as he tried to catch up with Kendall. Kendall only walked faster. He went into the library. Logan also went into the library and found Kendall sitting on a couch cushion. Logan sat down on the couch across from him. Kendall didn't look up.

"Kendall," Kendall didn't answer. Logan was still breathing a bit hard from the running. Logan got up and sat right next to Kendall.

"What did you have to tell me?" Logan said, turning Kendall's face to look at his.

"I don't think it matters anymore."

"Yes it does. Tell me."

"No. never mind. Maybe we should just not talk anymore, like you said."

"Kendall, no."

"Yes. This is too complicated for me."

"Why?"

"Don't act like you don't know why! You know how I feel about you, Logan." Kendall stood up, and began walking. Another blonde guy from their class walked up to Kendall.

"Hey, Knight," He said, bumping into to Kendall, taking him by surprise.

"Oh, hey Josh."

"I heard you're single now," He said with a smirk. Kendall smiled at him. Logan felt outrage build up inside him.

"He's not single!" Logan said, standing and grabbing onto Kendall's arm. Kendall gasped at how tight Logan held onto him. Josh held his hands up as if he were surrendering and began backing up.

"Sorry, Dude... I didn't know." Josh said, before leaving. Kendall looked down at Logan who was still hold onto him.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing?"

"I-I don't know…"

"You're making this really hard, ya know? You can't just keep me away from dating."

"Yes I can. And I will."

"No." Kendall said, pushing Logan off of him, causing Logan to stumble a bit. Logan gasped at the contact. Logan pushed Kendall back. Kendall scrunched his eyebrows towards Logan and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him into the library bathroom. Kendall locked the door behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing, Kendall?" Logan said. Before Logan knew it, he was pressed up against the cold tile wall and was being kissed by Kendall. Logan grunted and pushed Kendall off of him, making Kendall fall to his back. Logan got down on the floor and got on top of Kendall, straddling his hips. This position made Kendall feel something familiar in his lower regions. Logan couldn't resist. He leaned down and smashed his lips against Kendall's. Logan laced his fingers through Kendall's blonde hair causing him to moan. Logan began to grind his hips down to meet Kendall's, causing the most pleasant friction. Their kiss became sloppy and desperate as they continued to grind their hips together, their hard erections rubbing against each others.

"Fuck, yess." Kendall panted out. Logan continued to moan into Kendall. Logan reached down and unbuttoned Kendall's jeans. Kendall grabbed Logan's hands.

"Logan, we're in a school bathroom."

"I don't care; I just want your cock." Logan said, pulling down Kendall's pants completely. The comment itself could've made Kendall cum, but he held it together.

Logan grabbed onto Kendall leaking cock and began stroking it, making Kendall gasp and moan. Kendall tried to remain quite, but at this point, he was mumbling incoherent things. Kendall threw his head back, when he felt Logan's warm mouth around the head of his cock. Kendall grunted in pleasure, as Logan began to suck.

"Fucking shit, Logan," Kendall felt himself getting close. He didn't want to cum yet. He pulled Logan up and brought him into a sloppy kiss. Kendall flipped Logan onto his back and, brought his pants down to his ankles. Logan smiled up at him. Kendall smirked when Logan hard cock sprang out of his boxers. Kendall grabbed Logan's cock and began stroking it, ever so slowly, making Logan squirm beneath him.

"Uhngh Kendall," Logan moaned. Kendall rubbed over Logan's slit every time he reached the head, making Logan's breath hitch. Logan didn't even try to hold back any moans. Kendall licked all over Logan's member, slowly deep throating him.

"Please, faster." Logan whined. Kendall still continued at a slow pace.

"Kendall!"

"Mhm." Kendall smirked upwards, still maintaining Logan's cock in his mouth.

"Please, just please-"Kendall figured Logan had had enough. Kendall began sucking harder and faster. Logan was squealing, and staring under his breath. Logan reached downwards and began stroking Kendall while he sucked him up. They were both panting and moaning.

"So fucking close." Kendall warned. Logan was close too, but he could only moan in response. They both came in unison, riding out their orgasm. Kendall collapsed on top of Logan. They were both breathing hard. Both their hands were covered in white gooey seed. Kendall got up and pulled up his pants. Logan did the same. They both washed their hands.

"I would've fucked you, but you wouldn't be able to stand right now." Kendall said huskily. The comment itself almost made Logan hard all over again.

"Kendall,"

"Logan,"

"I don't think this friend thing is working out for neither of us."

"It never did work. You can't exactly be just friends with someone you're in love with."

"You still love me?"

"Never stopped." Logan grabbed Kendall and kissed him again. They stood there and hugged until…

"Hey! Open up!" A loud voice said, banging on the bathroom door. The two boys flinched and broke from their embrace. Kendall opened the door.

"Fourth period started 15 minutes ago. Get to class!" the librarian said. The two scurried away to class, without even another word to each other. Kendall went to his Math class. James was also in this class with him. The math teacher scowled at Kendall as he walked in late. The teacher didn't stop teaching, but Kendall got the memo. He would have detention after school. Kendall didn't really care. He wore a huge grin on his face as he sat in his seat. He looked at him skeptically.

"Where the hell have you been?" James asked in a whisper.

"I was with Logan." Kendall said, still smiling.

"Well, obviously! Why were you- OH!" James came to realization a little too loudly.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Diamond?" Their teacher asked.

"No, sir, Mr. Braxfield." Mr. Braxfield continued to teach. James leaned in closer to Kendall and continued to whisper.

"I know that hair anywhere. That's fuck hair! You and Logan fucked!" Kendall chuckled.

"No, no we didn't. We just had a little fun."

"I want the details! Don't play with me, Kendall Knight!"

"Okay, okay. Later. I'll tell you after class.

By the end of the day, all of their friends knew about what happened at lunch. It was like they had to know every little thing that went on between them. Kendall couldn't help but feel happy the rest of the day. He just couldn't wait until tomorrow. He wouldn't admit it, but he was actually kind of excited about his birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Kendall woke the next morning with a smile on his face. He was still replaying the things that took place yesterday. He sat up in his bed and reached over to pick up his phone. He saw that he had many Happy Birthday texts. He smiled. His expression soon dropped though, when he noticed that there wasn't a message from Logan. Kendall was confused. He knew that Logan didn't forget that today was his birthday. Kendall shrugged his shoulders and got out of bed. He walked downstairs, where he was met by his Mom and his sister Katie.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they both said in unison. Kendall noticed a cake on the table.

"Oooh, cake!" He said, as he got himself a plate.

"I hope you guys aren't planning anything else. Cake is enough." Kendall said. Katie and Mrs. Knight looked to each other.

"Aren't you doing something with your friends tonight?" Mama Knight asked. Kendall shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so. James told me that they were throwing me a party."

"Well, that sounds like fun."

"Yeah, it's a school night though. I have a test in Spanish tomorrow."

"Since when have you cared about school?" Katie asked. Kendall shoved her shoulder.

"Have you talked to Logan this morning?"

"No."

"I bet he got you something special,"

"Or, maybe not. I think he forgot about my birthday." Mrs. Knight hummed in a skeptical tone.

"I'm sure he didn't forget. You guys dated for what, three years?"

"Four. He hasn't even brought it up."

"Maybe he's planning something special?"

"We're not even dating anymore,"

"But, you're still friends, right? And from the things I've been hearing, you two are getting heated again?" Kendall shot her a shocked expression.

"Who told you that?"

"I'm a mom. I know things." She said with a knowing smile. Kendall looked at her with suspicious expression and backed away slowly. He took a slice of cake and went back upstairs to get dressed for school.

"So, Kendall and Logan are dating again?" Katie asked Mrs. Knight. She looked down to Katie.

"I don't think they're dating, but I don't think they'll be able to last being apart."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever just watched them? They're crazy about each other."

xxxx

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENDALL!" Yelled James and Carlos. Kendall smiled brightly. Kendall's locker was all decorated with string and confetti.

"Thanks, guys,"

"Here, open my present first!" said James, handing him a red bag. Kendall took the bag from James and pulled out a can of hairspray. James stood; proud of his gift choice.

"Hairspray, really?"

"No, Barracuda Hairspray." James said proudly. Kendall chuckled and placed an arm across James' shoulder.

"Thanks, Dude."

"No problem." Carlos rolled his eyes and shoved past James.

"Here, open a real present." Carlos stuck his tongue out at James. James shot him a mean expression back. Carlos handed Kendall a small box. Kendall opened the box and saw that there was a corndog inside of it.

"Thanks man, I'm starving."

"Wait, how long has it been in there?.." James questioned.

"Uhh... Is that really important?" Kendall looked down and gave a look of disgust. Logan and Camille walked up. Logan smiled at Kendall.

"Happy birthday, Kendall." He said. Kendall smiled a sheepish smile.

"Thanks," The two smiled at each other for a few moments too long. Camille interrupted with the clearing of her throat.

"We're still here, ya know?" she teased. Logan and Kendall both snapped out of their gaze. Camille handed Kendall a box.

"This is from me and Logan. Mostly Logan though." Logan blushed and looked down. Kendall looked at Logan as he opened the box. Kendall pulled a book from the box, his favorite book to be exact; _Cried For No One_. Kendall smiled.

"It's nothing special, I just-"

"It's perfect. Thanks Logan." Kendall assured. Logan smiled.

"So, you guys are throwing me a party tonight?" Kendall asked. Camille gasped.

"Who told you?" she asked. James looked away awkwardly.

"And, this is why we don't tell James things."

"I had to!"

"You always have to do everything!-"

"Guys, guys, let's remember who's birthday it is today." Kendall said. Kendall put his new book in his backpack.

"Can you just meet us at my house tonight, around 7?" Camille said. Kendall nodded in agreement. He wasn't actually looking at Camille. He and Logan were looking at each other again.

"You two obviously need to talk. You want us to leave?" teased Carlos. Kendall stuck out his tongue.

"I'll be there." Kendall assured.

"You can ride with me, if you want," Logan said. Kendall smiled.

"Okay,"

"Pick you up at 6:30?"

"No, come at 6." Logan smiled.

"Okay."

The rest of the day went by awfully slow. Every time Kendall saw Logan, he just wanted to jump him. Kendall could tell that Logan had been thinking about what happened yesterday as well. It was just that neither of them knew how to bring up the situation again. Logan would pass Kendall in the hallway and purposely bump into him, and purposely brush against him. Throughout the day, there was constant staring between the two. Kendall just wanted to snatch him up. Logan figured that he could make Kendall break and bring it up first. Logan felt like his plan wasn't working though.

xxxx

Logan arrived at Kendall's house at exactly 6:00pm. Logan reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone from his pocket.

6:01pm

Logan- I'm here.

6:02pm

Kendall- Are you gonna come in?

6:04pm

Logan- Do you want me to come in?

Kendall didn't reply. He went outside and stood at his porch. He watched Logan get out of the car. Logan smiled when he felt Kendall's eyes. He didn't look at him directly. Logan leaned against his car and looked at Kendall. Kendall tilted his head to the side. Logan did the same, with a smile on his face. Kendall tilted his head to the other side and Logan did the same. Kendall gestured his hands, telling Logan to come here. Logan shook his head. Kendall put his hand on his hip.

"Don't make me come over there," Kendall warned. Logan pretended as if he didn't hear him. Kendall smirked. Kendall walked over to Logan's car and stood in front of him.

"What are you gonna do?" Logan asked.

"I'm gonna put you in the house by force."

"And, how do you plan on- Kendall!" Kendall grabbed Logan by his waist and put him over his shoulder. Logan squirmed over Kendall's shoulder, trying to break free.

"Put me down, Kendall Knight!"

"Nope, not yet." Kendall carried Logan into his house. Logan was trying not to laugh too loud. He knew that Katie and Mrs. Knight were probably there.

"Kendall, I'm gonna beat your ass if you put me down right now!"

"I don't think you're capable."

"Kendall!"

"Yes, Love?" Kendall teased. Kendall carried Logan upstairs to his room. Kendall threw Logan on his back. Logan gasped. Kendall looked down at Logan and crossed his arms.

"We need to talk," Kendall started. Logan hoped he knew where this was going. Kendall expression had gone a bit more stern.

"About?"

"Yesterday…"

"Okay," Kendall felt a bit anxious inside, bringing up this subject. Logan felt just as anxious.

"What was that?" Kendall asked. Logan sat up on Kendall's bed and crossed his legs. Kendall still stood in front of the bed.

"You jumped me in the library," Logan said. Kendall felt a ping of hurt in his chest. Logan was giving Kendall all the credit for what had happened yesterday.

"You let me…"

"I know," The two stared at each other for a second.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted it." Logan said. Kendall sighed.

"What are we doing here, Logan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever miss what we had?"

"Of course I miss what we had. It's really hard for me sometimes."

"It doesn't seem like it's hard for you."

"It really is, Kendall." Logan stood and walked over to Kendall and placed his hand on his cheek.

"Obviously not. You're all in love with Savannah." Kendall moved backwards, arms still crossed. Logan frowned.

"I'm not," He stepped closer. "I still love you, Kendall." Kendall shook his head.

"You don't."

"I do! I'm just dating Savannah to try to get over you."

"Why? Why do you wanna get over me if you still love me?" Kendall stepped closer to Logan, looking down on him. Logan shivered when he felt Kendall's breath on him.

"Because,"

"Because, What? Why?"

"Kendall, can we not talk about this right now?" Logan made a move to back away from Kendall, but Kendall grabbed Logan by his belt and pulled him closer.

"We're talking about this. You never told me why. Why did you break up with me!?"

"Because, I love you!"

"How is that even a reason!?"

"Because, Kendall. I'm not ready for this! I love you and, I didn't wanna mess anything up!" Logan's breathing had picked up. Kendall's face softened.

"What do you mean?"

"I- … I- didn't want you to leave me because I did something wrong, so I left you before I could mess everything up." Kendall stared Logan down in both confusion and anger.

"What? You could never mess anything up! You're perfect, Logan."

"I'm not,"

"You are,"

"Kendall, you don't have to-"Kendall closed the space between them and kissed Logan's lips ever so lightly.

"You're perfect." Kendall repeated. Logan smiled.

"I can't stand seeing you with Savannah. Even seeing her alone pisses me off. It just makes me think about how she probably gets to touch you, when I can't anymore." Logan placed his hand on Kendall's cheek.

"Kendall, I'm sorry…"

"Why can't I have you? You'll never mess anything up!"

"You'll get tired of me,"

"I could never get tired of you. I love you." Logan could've cried. He pulled Kendall's head down and kissed him passionately. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's torso and began to slightly rock him.

"I'm so thankful to have a guy like you, Kendall." Kendall smiled brightly.

"You have me, again?"

"Only if you'll take me back."

"Of course I take you back, Logan." Logan smiled and squeezed Kendall tightly. They stayed like this for a while.

"This is the best birthday ever." Kendall said. This brought Logan into realization.

"Oh yeah! We need to get to Camille's house." Logan said.

"Oh, yeah, let's go." Kendall said, interlocking their fingers. They walked out of the house, feeling as happy as they could've been. They got in Logan's car and headed to Camille's.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The two hadn't even noticed that they were still holding hands until Logan reached down to open the car door. Kendall still didn't let go. Logan slid his hand from Kendall's.

"Fine, I see how it is," Kendall teased. Logan only smiled and stuck out his tongue. Kendall and Logan got in the car.

Logan started up the car.

"I'm kinda scared right now." Kendall said. Logan looked to him with confused.

"Why?"

"Last time I was in a car with you, you almost killed us." Logan chuckled.

"You know that wasn't my fault."

"But, it was."

"Buses shouldn't be allowed on the street!" Kendall laughed. Logan took the key out of the ignition and crossed his arms.

"Fine, you wanna drive then?"

"We would definitely be safer."

"Well, you're gonna have to get the keys first," Logan said, dropping the keys down his shirt, with a smirk on his face.

"I hope you don't think that's gonna stop me from getting it," Kendall said, reaching over to the bottom of Logan's shirt. Logan changed his position. Kendall unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled over to the driver's seat. He sat on top of Logan, straddling his waist. Logan squealed as Kendall began to tickle him.

"Kendall!" Logan couldn't control his laughter.

"Get off of me, Kendall!" Kendall reached and lifted up Logan's shirt. The keys fell from underneath and Kendall grabbed them.

"Thank you," He said, climbing off of Logan. Before Kendall could remove himself completely, Logan grabbed Kendall by his shirt and brought him back down into a kiss. The sudden contact caused Kendall to drop the keys on the floor. Kendall didn't care. He placed his hands on Logan's cheeks and deepened the kiss. Logan moaned into Kendall's mouth as Kendall's tongue invaded his mouth. Logan grabbed onto Kendall's hips and pulled them down to meet his, causing Kendall to moan loudly. Kendall broke the kiss. He looked at Logan with lust filled eyes.

"Don't start something that you can't finish." Kendall warned.

"I'll finish if you let me,"

"Right now, in the car?" Kendall asked with a smirk. The thought of taking Logan on in the car really turned him on. Logan returned the smirk and nodded. Kendall bit his lip and began kissing Logan again. Kendall began to fumble with the button of Logan's jeans. Logan's phone began to ring.

"Damnit," He said under his breath. He looked at the screen and saw that it was Camille.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? Everyone's wondering where the birthday boy is!" She explained.

"Sorry, we're on our way!" Logan said.

"Well, hurry. Savannah is looking for you and she keeps trying to talk to me."

"Oh yeah… her."

"Remember, you're the one who invited her,"

"I know, I know. Just stall everyone. We'll be there in a bit."

"Hurry!"

"Okay, bye!" Logan hung up and looked to Kendall.

"We gotta go. Everyone is wondering where you are." Kendall sighed. He was already feeling pressure in his pants.

"Fine, but I want you tonight, after the party." Logan shuddered at the huskiness of Kendall's voice.

"Okay, tonight."

"That's gonna be my best present of the day." Logan smiled and reached down towards the ignition. He noticed that the keys weren't there. Kendall climbed down from Logan's lap.

"Where's the keys?" Logan asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I think they fell on the floor." Kendall searched around the carpeted floor of the car until he found the keys.

"Here you go,"

"Thanks."

xxxx

Logan and Kendall finally arrived to Camille's house. Her driveway was packed with cars.

"I thought this was supposed to be a small get-together with the guys…"

"The more, the merrier?"

They walked into the house. They were instantly greeted by Camille.

"Oh, thank God! Where have to two been?"

"Uh, we lost the keys?" Kendall said. Logan just nodded along. Camille noticed the smiles on their faces.

"Is there something you two wanna tell me?"

"Me and Logan are back together." Kendall said with a smile.

"Yay! Yes, finally!" Camille hugged them both.

"Well, it took you guys long enough!" James said, coming out of the crowd of dancing people. Kendall let out a puff of laughter.

"James, are you drunk?" He asked.

"Are 'you' drunk?" James asked, stumbling a bit.

"When is James not drunk at a party?" questioned Camille. Logan and Kendall both laughed. Camille stood and chatted with them for a while longer until she saw someone trying to use her mom's china as plates.

"It's a nice turnout." Logan said to Kendall.

"Yeah, and I don't know half these people." Logan smiled.

"Look, there's Dak, Jo and Carlos." They were on the dance floor. Carlos was sandwich dancing with two girls who were noticeably taller than him. Dak and Jo were dancing closely to each other, making sure everyone around them knew they were together.

"C'mon, let's dance." Logan said.

"You know I can't dance."

"Who cares? It's your birthday. Let's get wasted and carefree." Kendall smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're right. Let's do it." They walked over to the dance floor and danced their hearts out. The DJ even played really good music.

Kendall was greeted many times that night with 'Happy Birthdays'. James stumbled over to Kendall. Kendall was drunk, but he wasn't as drunk as James.

"Have you guys seen my keys?" James asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't drive, James." Logan said in a chuckle. Logan was still very sober. He had said he was going to drink, but he just didn't get around to it. He wasn't thirsty.

"You ain't my Daddy. Don't tell me what to do!" James stormed off. Kendall and Logan busted out laughing. Kendall grabbed Logan and pulled him closer. He leaned down over Logan's ear, in attempt to block out the loud noise.

"Let's get out of here. I can't wait any longer."

"Wait any longer for what?"

"My last birthday present, Kendall said with a wink. Logan blushed. He had almost forgotten. Now, he couldn't wait either. He wanted Kendall at that moment. They snuck out of the party without telling anyone.

_Okay, this Chapter is kinda short, but I'll continue it tomorrow. I promise c:_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Savannah realized that she had yet to see Logan. She sighed and walked over to Camille. She tapped her shoulder. Camille turned around.

"Hey, have you seen Logan?" Savannah asked.

"Uh, I actually think he and Kendall left."

"What? Why would he leave?"

"I don't know; probably trying to get away from you."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing.."

xxxx

"Kendall, you're gonna make us crash foreal." Logan said in a moan as he tried to drive, while Kendall was nipping at his neck, and trying to get his shirt off. Kendall chuckled, but didn't stop.

"Kendall," Logan moaned, swerving a bit. That was when Kendall did stop. He leaned back over to the passenger's side and buckled his seatbelt.

"Okay, I don't wanna die."

"Exactly," Logan teased.

The two drove until they reached Logan's house. Kendall hadn't been here in weeks, but he knew his way around the house as if it were his own. He missed this place. Logan pulled into the driveway. Kendall got out of the car first and walked over to the driver's side. He lifted Logan off of his feet and carried him as if he were a baby.

"I can walk, ya know." Kendall let out a puff of laughter and leaned down to kiss Logan. Once they reached the front door, Kendall had to put Logan down so he could unlock the door. He immediately began kissing Logan again once the door was open. Logan jumped up and wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. The kiss became heated as they stepped inside. There was a clearing of a throat. Both boys gasped. Logan jumped down from Kendall's hold. They both looked to see Logan's dad staring at them, with a raised eyebrow. Both Kendall and Logan had raw lips and messy hair.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I do live here… Hi Kendall." He examined Kendall closely.

"Hello, Mr. Mitchell." Kendall tried not to look as awkward as he felt.

"I thought you and mom were going to Grandmas." Logan said, still trying to catch his breath from the kiss.

"I decided to stay. I had some work to do. Am I missing something here? Last time I checked, you were balling your eyes out because you and Kendall weren't together."

"Dad!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll go… get back to work." Mr. Mitchell and Kendall were both smiling at this point. Logan was so adorable when he was embarrassed. Blush spread across his cheeks. Mr. Mitchell grabbed a cookie from the kitchen before heading back to his home office.

"Don't do anything on my couch,"

"Oh, my God, Dad." Logan put his face in his hands. Kendall chuckled and removed Logan's hands from his face. He tilted Logan's head upward to look him in the eyes.

"You're so cute," He said, causing Logan to blush even harder.

"Shutup." Kendall smiled and pulled Logan closer. He placed his hands on Logan's hips and pulled him towards the staircase. Logan began to kiss him again, tripping the both of them when they reached the top step. They both laughed.

"Well, someone's eager." Kendall said. They reached the door that led to Logan's bedroom. Kendall pressed Logan's back against it and sucked on his sensitive neck, causing Logan to whimper. Logan reached behind his own back to open the door. He immediately locked it once they were both inside his room. Kendall lifted Logan by the back of his thighs and placed him, seated on the bed. Kendall stood in between Logan's legs.

"I missed this bed." Kendall smirked as he said this. Kendall reached for Logan's shirt and lifted it above his head. He threw it across the floor. Kendall pushed Logan backwards, putting him on his back. Logan watched Kendall intently. Kendall climbed on top on Logan and straddled his hips. Kendall moaned when he felt Logan began to push his own hips upwards to meet Kendall's. Friction was building up between their hardening bulges. They continued the grind against each other while Kendall unbuttoned Logan's trousers. Logan lifted himself, allowing Kendall to slide them down to the floor. Logan kicked them off. Logan noticed that Kendall was still wearing all of his clothes, and switched their positions. Logan was now on top on Kendall, wearing only his boxers. Kendall smirked. He found it sexy when Logan took over.

"I want your clothes off," Logan hissed this into Kendall's ear, causing him to shudder. Kendall reached down, purposely brushing against Logan's hard cock. The only thing restraining him was the fabric of his grey boxers. Logan whimpered and began rocking his hips against Kendall's again. Kendall pulled Logan's face down and kissed him sloppily. He then reached to pull off his own shirt, breaking the kiss. Logan moved down to Kendall's neck and began to suck and bite on it. Kendall grunted with pleasure. As Logan continued leaving bite marks on Kendall's neck, he lowered his hands to Kendall's chest and began to pluck at his nipples. Kendall let out a long desperate moan and began to move his hips more frantically against Logan's. Logan moved his mouth down to Kendall's collarbone and licked at it. He kissed down Kendall's stomach until he reached the rim of Kendall's jeans. He looked up at Kendall as he unbuttoned them. Logan pulled Kendall's zipper down with his teeth. Seeing this, caused a sound to escape Kendall's mouth. Logan smirked. Logan pulled both Kendall's jeans and boxers down, causing Kendall's dick to spring out from its restraints. Kendall watched Logan with wide eyes as Logan licked his lips.

"Mmm," Kendall moaned loudly when Logan took his cock in his mouth. Kendall squirmed beneath Logan, reaching for something to grab on to. Kendall grabbed onto Logan's hair and shoved his mouth onto his dick harder and deeper. Kendall cried in pleasure as he felt Logan's tongue working against his cock. Kendall threw his head back.

"Fuck, Logan." Kendall could already feel himself getting close. He pulled Logan by his shoulders and changed their positions again. He forced Logan onto his back. Kendall removed Logan's boxers in one swift movement and began to stroke him, causing Logan to jam himself into Kendall's hand. Moans were escaping Logan's mouth. Kendall stopped his hand movements, causing Logan to whine.

"Kendall,"

"Yes?" Kendall smirked, holding Logan's hips down as he tried to grind against him. Logan grunted in disapproval.

"I want you to scream my name when I fuck you, okay?" Kendall hissed. Logan only wanted it more than even now. He continued to squirm underneath Kendall.

"Okay," Kendall let go of Logan's hips and continued to grind against him. Another sloppy kiss was initiated. Their tongues fought for dominance in each others mouths. Kendall leaned over and licked over the shell of Logan's ear, causing him to shiver.

"I can't take it anymore. Fuck me now, Kendall. I want you now," Logan begged. Kendall bit his lip.

"What's the magic word?"

"I don't care what the magic word is! Just fuck me!" Kendall let out a chuckle. He had never been more turned on in his life. Kendall flipped Logan over on his stomach, exposing his ass. Kendall smirked. Kendall gripped it tightly with both hands. Logan moaned at the contact. He moaned even louder when Kendall smacked it a few times.

"Mmm, Kendall," Kendall sucked his own fingers and lined them up with Logan's tight entrance. He began rubbing his fingers around the outside, lathering him up. Logan tried his best to remain still as Kendall did this, but it was so hard. Logan never really had any patience. Kendall removed his hand and sucked his fingers again. This time, he stuck a finger inside of Logan, causing him to whimper loudly. Kendall began curving, and moving his finger around. He soon added another finger, pushing them in and out of Logan's hole.

"Mm, Fuck, Kendall," Logan lost it when Kendall's middle finger hit his prostate. He grunted and pushed his ass back against Kendall's fist.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Kendall loved how impatient Logan was. It made it more fun to tease him. Kendall lathered up his own cock before lining himself up with Logan's entrance. He slowly entered, putting himself all the way inside. He sat like this for a second, allowing Logan to adjust.

"Move!" Logan demanded. Kendall obeyed this order and began to move in a medium, yet slow pace. He picked up his speed once Logan began pushing backwards onto him. They were both panting and gasping for air as Kendall fucked Logan.

It wasn't long before Kendall was thrusting into Logan quick and sloppy.

"Shit, you're so tight," Kendall committed as they both neared release. Logan was mumbling incoherent things. His hands were gripped tight in Kendall's blonde locks.

"Kendall!" Logan screamed as he came, riding out his orgasm. Kendall fell undone, watching Logan cum. Kendall spilled all over the insides of Logan. Kendall collapsed on top of Logan's back. Both boys were trying to regain settle breathing. Kendall rolled off of Logan and looked up at the ceiling. Logan rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling as well.

"Damn, I missed that." Logan said. Kendall looked over to Logan and smiled.

"Me too," He kissed Logan's cheek. "You're so sexy when you're hungry for dick." Logan blushed harshly at this comment.

"Shutup." Kendall laughed, as Logan hid his face.

"Will you make me a promise?" Kendall asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Logan was now looking into Kendall's eyes.

"Promise me that you'll never hurt me like you did." Logan could see the hurt in Kendall's eyes. He pulled Kendall into his chest and hugged him. He kissed Kendall's nose.

"I promise." Logan assured. Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's forehead. Kendall's phone buzzed in his jean pocket on the floor. He quickly rolled out of Logan's bed to search for it.

"Hello? Are you serious? Why?" Logan watched Kendall's expression change to one with panic and anger. Kendall paced back and forth across the room as he talked.

"No. I'm not coming. I don't wanna see him!" Kendall threw his free hand up in the air with anger. Kendall hung up the phone and threw it on the floor when he was finished with his conversation. Logan sat up in bed.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong?" He asked.

"That was my Mom. My Dad is at my house."

"Oh… Why?"

"He wanted to see me on my birthday or some shit." Kendall said, as he began putting on his clothes. Logan was very concerned. He didn't like seeing Kendall like this. Kendall did stupid things when he was like this.

"Maybe he wants to give you a gift,"

"I don't want his fucking gift pity. He's only giving me stuff because he thinks he has to, so he can pass as a good father to the public!" Kendall slid on his shirt. He was almost fully dressed. Logan sighed.

"Kendall, don't do anything crazy. You know how you get when you're around your dad," Kendall didn't respond. He only grabbed Logan's keys and put on his shoes. "I'm coming with you." Logan said, getting out of bed, dressing himself.

"No. You don't have to."

"I'm coming anyway. And besides, I don't want you driving my car when you're pissed." Kendall sighed angrily.

"Logan, you know my Dad doesn't like you. I don't think it's a good idea for you to come."

"Why do you care if you're Dad likes me?"

"Because, he'll say some shit about you if he sees you and I'll have to beat his old ass!"

"See, that's exactly why I'm coming. You're acting like a crazy person!" Logan was fully dressed and walked out his bedroom door. Kendall shook his head and followed behind him.

"I'll be back, Dad!" Logan called before walking out the front door. Logan looked over to Kendall, feeling worry build up inside. It wasn't healthy for Kendall to get this upset. Sure, his Dad was a jackass, but this wasn't okay. Logan spent the car ride trying to calm Kendall down as he drove. Logan's phone rang. Logan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hello?"

"Logie, are you coming back to the party?" Savannah asked. Logan rolled his eyes and hung up the phone without answering her. Kendall didn't ask who it was. He wasn't really worried about that at the moment.

Logan pulled into Kendall's driveway. It was as if he could feel Kendall's anger build up again as he saw his Dad's red truck. They both got out of the car. Logan prepared himself for the worst.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Kendall slammed Logan's car door as he got out. Logan followed closely behind Kendall, trying to say comforting things. Logan placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Kendall," He warned.

"I'm fine. Promise." Logan wasn't very convinced by this. He sighed and continued on with Kendall to the front door. The door was already unlocked, so Kendall easily swung it open. He was met by the sight of his family in the living room. Mrs. Knight and Katie were sitting on the couch, while his Dad was standing. All heads turned to see Kendall and Logan.

"Hey, Sweetie, Hi Logan." said Mrs. Knight. Logan waved. It didn't really shock her; the fact that Logan was with Kendall. Kendall's dad began walking towards him. He eyed Logan very closely. Logan looked back to him, awkwardly. Mr. Knight turned his attention back to Kendall.

"Hey, Kendall."

"Dad." Kendall said plainly.

"How have you been?"

"Good," Mr. Knight looked back to Logan. He never said a word to him. He just watched he and Kendall interact. He held a look of disgust on his face. Kendall noticed this, but he didn't say anything. He watched his dad and dared him to say anything with his eyes. The Knights and Logan all sat down for a dinner that Kendall's mom had prepared for the occasion. No one at the table spoke. There was nothing but awkward silence for several moments. Mr. Knight continued to stare at Logan. Logan felt so uncomfortable. Mr. Knight was the first person to break the silence.

"I'm guessing you're still gay…" Kendall scrunched his eyebrows in anger. Mrs. Knight dropped her fork. Katie grew wide eyed and slightly amused. Logan bit his lip nervously.

"Yeah, Dad, and I'm gonna be. Forever." Kendall snapped.

"Whelp, shit just got real," Katie commented, earning a warning glance from her mom.

"Is this really how you wanna live your life, Kendall?"

Kendall accidentally pushed Logan, causing him to gasp, as he angrily gestured his hand towards his dad.

"Why do you do this, huh? It's like you only come here to piss me off!"

"Sorry for trying to lead you in the right direction!" his Dad said, now standing from his chair. Kendall stood as well.

"What direction, Dad? The direction of being an ass?"

"Have you lost your mind? See, this is what's wrong with this household. You don't teach the children any respect!" Mr. Knight said, pointing towards Mrs. Knight. She stood from her spot.

"Now, don't snap your fingers at me, Hank! You have no clue how to raise kids; you didn't even raise your own!"

"Well, you and this little fag were the reasons I left!" Kendall could see the hurt and defeat in Mrs. Knight's eyes and quickly jumped in to defend her.

"You know what, why don't you just get the fuck out? Sorry that you're the worst dad ever."

"And, I'm sorry that you're gay-." Kendall made a move towards his dad, but Logan held onto his shirt. Katie still sat in her chair with a very angry expression on her face.

"Enough! That's enough! Hank, leave," Mrs. Knight demanded. Mr. Knight grabbed his jacket and threw it over his shoulders. He pulled an envelope from his jacket and slid it across the table.

"Fine, here," He said in a puff of angry. Kendall angrily eyed the envelope as his dad walked out of the front door. The envelope had Kendall's name on the front. Katie pushed her chair up and went upstairs without saying a word to anyone. Mrs. Knight grunted and put her face in her hands.

"Why can't we just be happy together for five minutes?" She mumbled to herself. She walked past Logan and Kendall.

"I'm so sorry, Logan." She said before heading towards her own room. Logan figured that it was a rhetorical statement. He didn't respond. Logan placed his hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Kendall," He started. Kendall didn't answer him. He continued to stare at the envelope on the table. Logan continued to talk.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Kendall said, before trudging upstairs, leaving the envelope on the table. Logan grabbed the envelope and followed Kendall upstairs.

Logan sat on Kendall's bed and Kendall angrily fumbled through drawers, tugging off his shirt, throwing it across the room. Kendall changed into a t-shirt and some basketball shorts. Logan couldn't deny that it aroused him that when Kendall was angry. Logan left it alone and tried to focus on the fact of the matter. Kendall still hadn't said a word to Logan since they had been upstairs. Kendall finally turned around to meet Logan's eyes. Logan held puppy dog eyes, begging Kendall to speak to him with his mind. Kendall finally softened up and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Kendall said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Logan stood from Kendall's bed and walked towards him. Logan only stood in front of Kendall. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and hold him, but he wasn't sure if Kendall wanted to be touched at the moment. Logan looked up into Kendall's eyes. To Logan's surprise, Kendall began to sob into his shoulder. Logan gasped, then instantly wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso. Kendall let the tears roll down his cheeks and seep through Logan's shirt. Kendall had to lean in a bit of an awkward posture because of Logan's smaller frame, but he didn't care. He held Logan tightly. Kendall gathered himself and pulled apart from Logan.

"I'm sorry, Logan, I just-"

"No, no, it's okay." Logan pulled Kendall back into the hug. They stayed like this for many moments. Logan closed his eyes into Kendall's chest. Kendall's head now rested on top of Logan's.

"I love you," Kendall mumbled into Logan's hair.

"I love you too, Kendall." Logan began to think as he and Kendall hugged. He thought about how this was probably one of the most emotional birthdays that Kendall had ever had. So many events had taken place in this one day. Logan felt his phone vibrating. He rolled his eyes. There had also been so many annoying calls. His facial expression changed when he realized that it was his mom. He broke from Kendall's hold and answered it.

"Hello? Mom? Yeah, I know, I know. I'm sorry. Oh! Yeah, sorry. Okay, I know. Okay. Yes ma'am. I'm coming. Okay. Bye," Logan sighed and looked to Kendall. Kendall wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"That was my mom. She wants me home."

"Do you have to?" Logan could see the hurt in Kendall's eyes. He knew Kendall needed someone right now.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. She's all mad cause it's 3am and I'm not home on a school night." Kendall looked at his clock and nodded his head in understanding. He hadn't noticed that it was this late. Logan looked up and Kendall with sad eyes. Logan pressed his lips against Kendall's and hugged him one good last time. He never broke eye contact with Kendall as he exited the room.

Once Logan was gone, Kendall sighed and sunk into his bed. He was exhausted. He wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow at all. He would only be getting a good four hours of sleep anyway. All of the Knight's in this household would be awfully tired in the morning.

xxxx

"Dude, is everything okay with you and your dad?" James asked when he met Kendall at his locker. Kendall shot James a look.

"Who told you that?"

"Well, Camille was all freaked out cause Logan was freaked out about you, and she called me and, yeah." Kendall let out a puff of air. Carlos walked up.

"Your dad came over last night?"

"Who told you?"

"James." Carlos said admittedly.

"Dude!" James exclaimed, feeling as if he had been tattled on. Carlos shrugged his shoulders in an apologetic way. Jo, Dak, Camille and Logan approached the three. Logan immediately caught Kendall's eyes. Logan quickened his pace and walked over to Kendall. Logan threw his arms around Kendall, hugging him tightly. Kendall smiled at the comfort. Logan had still felt bad for having to leave last night.

"Awww!" The group said in unison as the two hugged each other. Logan blushed and looked down. Kendall tilted Logan's head upwards and pecked his lips. Logan still blushed. He was never really used to PDA. He looked into Kendall's eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Logan asked, in sincere concern.

"It is now," Kendall assured, smiling at Logan. Logan smiled back. Kendall was aware that Logan wasn't a big fan of PDA, but Kendall didn't care. He couldn't resist kissing Logan again. He was so greatful for Logan sticking with him yesterday and being by his side. He loved Logan and he wanted to make sure that Logan knew it. Kendall allowed Logan to break the kiss though, before it got heated. The group of friends all went to their first period classes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_I'm really happy that you're enjoying this story. I love writing it. Your reviews always make me smile c: !_

Throughout the day, Logan tried his best to avoid Savannah. He did not want to see her. He knew that he couldn't avoid her forever though. He had done it all day yesterday, but he knew it wouldn't last. He didn't know what he would say to her if he did see her. Luckily, he didn't have classes with her.

Logan caught sight of Kendall in the hallway during third period. Kendall felt Logan's eyes on him, but he didn't look right away. He only smirked as Logan got closer. Kendall walked right past Logan, earning a fake pout. Kendall chuckled.

"So, you're just gonna walk right past me-"Kendall turned and swooped Logan up in his arms before Logan could finish his sentence. Logan squealed at the sudden contact. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, afraid he was going to fall. Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's forehead, before placing him back on the floor.

"I don't like you anymore," Logan said, trying to hide a smile. Kendall let out a puff of laughter.

"Why not?"

"Because, you're a meanie."

"But I'm your meanie." Kendall said as he smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan's waist. Logan still held a fake pout. He didn't hug Kendall back. Kendall chuckled.

"You're so cute." He said to Logan. Logan blushed, but still pretended to be upset. Kendall leaned down and pressed his forehead against Logan's. Logan looked up into Kendall's eyes. Kendall leaned down to kiss Logan, but was interrupted.

"Logie!" Savannah squealed. The two boys broke apart really fast. Logan turned to face her. Savannah didn't really notice the closeness of the two boys before she approached.

"Hey Savannah-"

"Where the hell have you been?" She said in annoyance.

"Uhm, I-"

"Don't 'Uhm' me. I've been trying to get a hold of you since yesterday!"

"I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say for yourself? Where were you? What have you been doing?" Logan didn't respond. He didn't know how. He bit his lip nervously. Kendall noticed Logan's uncomfort. He stepped in.

"I'm sorry, but this is all my fault. Logan's been with me lately." Logan looked to Kendall with wide warning eyes. Kendall ignored it.

"And, why has he been with _you_?" Kendall didn't like her attitude, or the way she talked to him.

"Because he's my-"

"Tutor! I'm his tutor…" Logan interrupted. Kendall scrunched his eyebrows. Logan could see the hurt in Kendall's eyes.

"Really? Cause, now that I think about it, you have been spending a lot of time with Kendall…"

"Yes, really. That's what's been happening. Promise." Savannah seemed somewhat satisfied with Logan's answer. Kendall grabbed his backpack from the floor and threw it over his shoulder.

"Yeah. My _tutor_." Kendall said, before walking away, his feelings a bit hurt. Logan sighed deeply.

"Kendall," Logan called in a desperate tone. Kendall turned his body to face Logan, still walking away.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"To class."

"But, why?"

"Cause it's third period. You're my tutor. Shouldn't you be encouraging me not to skip class?" Kendall said plainly. Logan's heart sank. Kendall walked away from the two. He went off to his third period class. Savannah smiled and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. Logan still held sad eyes. He hugged her back weakly.

"I missed you," she said into his ear. Logan only hummed in response. This was enough of a response for Savannah. She pressed her lips against Logan's and attempted a heated kiss. Logan quickly broke the kiss and made an excuse to go to class. He began walking down to hallway, in search for Kendall.

"Isn't your class right here?" Savannah pointed to a door on her left side. Logan swore under his breath.

"Oh yeah." Logan said sarcastically. He walked into the room, without a goodbye to Savannah. He found his seat, trying to go unnoticed. Logan fished into his backpack and pulled out his phone.

10:56am

Logan- Kendall, I'm sorry :(

To Logan, it was taking Kendall forever to reply. Logan hated waited for things. He hated the worry that he was feeling at the moment.

11:05am

Kendall- ok.

11:06am

Logan- "Ok"? :(

11:10am

Kendall- Yeah.

Logan frowned. He hated when Kendall was mad at him.

Luckily, they all had lunch after third period. Logan was anticipating the ending of class, so he could see Kendall. He was met by James and Camille. They were always the first at the table.

"Hey, Logan." They both said at the same time then high-fived each other at the realization of the two being in unison. Logan only smiled lightly, not actually looking at them. He was searching the cafeteria with his eyes. He caught eye contact with Savannah. She smiled brightly and began running towards Logan. Logan's eyes grew wide.

"She's really hot." James said to Camille. Camille shot him a look of annoyance and shoved his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"You're always talking about chicks around me like I'm a guy or something."

"Does that upset you?" James asked in a teasing tone. Camille only rolled her eyes and got up from her seat to go get juice from the lunch line. James stood too, and followed behind her.

"Camille, wait!"

xxxx

"Logie-bear!" Savannah said, hugging him tightly. Jo, Dak and Kendall approached the table. Kendall instantly noticed Savannah and huffed in annoyance. Logan was his and not Savannah's. Kendall forcefully shoved his chair back before sitting in it. Logan looked to Kendall with sad eyes. Kendall looked back to him, hurt and anger in his own eyes. James and Camille came back to this table. This time, they were with Carlos.

"Hey, Savannah." Carlos greeted.

"Hi." She said with a smile. Savannah maneuvered herself to where se was sitting him Logan's lap. Logan gasped and suddenly looked to Kendall. Kendall was mad, but he didn't say a word. He only watched Logan with angry eyes. Logan gave his best apologetic eyes. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. The group of friends sat awkwardly as they watched Savannah not realize Kendall's death stare. Kendall left as soon as he finished his food, saying goodbye to everyone except Logan. He even said goodbye to Savannah. Logan got up from his seat as well and began to follow Kendall. He instead, sat back down and sighed.

"Is everything okay, Baby?" Savannah asked Logan.

"Yeah. Uhm, could you call me Logan please?"

xxxx

"Kendall, open the door." Logan stood outside of Kendall's bedroom door, later that night. Kendall sat on his bed, pretending not to hear Logan knocking.

"Kendall, please?" no response. Logan pouted and crossed his arms. Kendall would've broken if he were able to see how adorable Logan looked at the moment.

"Kendall, you're being a child."

"Go away." Kendall finally said.

"No. I'm gonna stand here until you open the door."

"Well, you're gonna be there for a while-"Kendall paused when he heard his door knob jiggling. He then remembered that Logan knew how to break into Kendall's door. Kendall quickly sprinted from his bed and ran to the door. He pressed his body weight against the door just before the door came unlocked.

"Kendall!" Logan whined.

"Go away."

"Kendall. Open the fucking door."

"No." Logan pressed against door, attempting to push Kendall out of the way. He tried his hardest, but it wasn't enough. Logan simply began banging on the door again.

"Shh! You're gonna wake my mom!" Kendall warned. Logan didn't listen. He continued to bang on the door. Kendall poked his head out of the door and angrily eyed Logan. Logan took advantage of this and pushed the door open, moving Kendall out of the way. Kendall gasped and grabbed Logan by his shoulders, trying to push him back out. Logan managed to close and lock the door behind him. Logan struggled to keep Kendall from trying to make him leave.

"Kendall, stop!" Logan grabbed onto Kendall's hands, trying to pull them from his shoulders. Logan stumbled over his own foot and brought both their bodies down to the floor. Logan grunted as his own back hit the floor. Kendall's carpeted floor wasn't as soft as it looked. Kendall attempted to stand, but Logan grabbed his shirt, bringing Kendall's back to the floor. Logan sat on top of Kendall, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"Look at me, Kendall!" Logan panted. Kendall grabbed Logan's torso and changed their positions, putting Logan on his back again. Logan whimpered.

"Ow!-"Logan was cut off by Kendall smashing his lips against Logan's. Logan instantly moaned into Kendall's mouth and kissed him back. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him even closer than he already was. Kendall pulled back to catch his breath, but Logan pulled him back down into the kiss. Kendall lifted Logan by his thighs. Kendall carried Logan to his bed, without breaking the kiss. Kendall forcefully threw Logan on to his bed, earning a whimper. Kendall climbed in between Logan's legs, eyes hard with anger and lust. Logan couldn't tell if he was more turned on or afraid. Kendall held Logan's arms down as he kissed him again. Kendall broke the kiss and looked deep into Logan's eyes.

"I hope you don't think this means I like you again," Kendall hissed into Logan's ear. Logan didn't respond. He only breathed harshly as his heart beat sped up. Kendall continued to hiss into Logan's ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk. And, it's not gonna come easy." Logan's breath hitched. Kendall got off of him, leaving Logan feeling cold. Kendall stood in front of the bed and stripped himself of his shirt. Logan watched with impatient eyes. He wanted to know what was to come. He wanted to know what Kendall was going to do to him. He was already aroused by Kendall's words. Kendall's shirt was the only thing he took off before climbing back on top of Logan. Logan was a bit disappointed. Logan's mind clouded as Kendall began to massage Logan's hardening cock with his knee. Logan moaned loudly, shutting his eyes tight.

"No. Look at me." Kendall demanded. Logan obeyed and looked into Kendall's eyes. Kendall continued to rub his knee against Logan's cock, causing Logan to squirm and rant beneath him. Logan began rocking his hips against Kendall's knee. Logan whined in disapproval when Kendall's grabbed his hips and held them down.

"Kendall," Logan whined. Kendall ignored him. Kendall stopped rubbing his knee against Logan. Logan made an angry face. Kendall leaned down and began to harshly suck and bite on Logan's neck. Logan couldn't control the things that were coming out of his mouth as Kendall bruised his sensitive skin. Logan reached upwards to unbuckle Kendall's belt, but Kendall slapped his hands away. Logan gasped at this.

"No. You don't get that yet." Kendall said sternly. Logan was now frustrated and turned on at the same time. He just wanted Kendall to fuck him. Kendall snatched Logan's shirt off in one quick movement. Kendall pressed his bare chest against Logan's and began kissing him. Kendall's tongue fought with Logan's, winning the battle for dominance. Kendall kissed and licked down Logan's chest, plucking at his hard nipples. This made Logan dry hump Kendall, grinding their bulges together. Kendall accidentally let a moan escape his own mouth. Kendall unbuttoned Logan's trousers and slid them down to his ankles. Logan willingly kicked them off of the bed. Kendall continued to kiss and lick down Logan's body, teasing his more sensitive areas. Kendall reached the band of Logan's boxers and pulled them down, only a half of an inch. Kendall then began massaging Logan's hip bone with his thumbs. Kendall kept getting closer and closer to Logan's cock as he massaged. His cock was begging for attention, as it twitched and tented Logan's boxers. Kendall leaned down and mouthed over Logan's cock, causing him to moan and shove himself into Kendall's mouth, even though he was still wearing boxers. Kendall smirked. Kendall licked over the fabric, biting slightly.

"Kendall, please, just- unnghh!" Kendall quickly pulled Logan's cock out of his boxers and took the head into his mouth. He sucked hard and slow. Logan begged for him to go faster. Kendall ignored Logan's every request. Kendall did pull Logan's boxers off completely. He threw them somewhere across the room. Kendall rubbed up and down Logan's thighs as he sucked him off. Kendall stopped sucking. This earned a whine and thrusting of Logan's hips. Kendall only hovered over Logan's aching, wet dick. He blew cold air onto it. Logan squirmed, and grabbed onto Kendall's blonde hair. He tugged Kendall's head closer to his cock. Kendall snatched Logan's hands from his hair and held down his arms. Logan lips were met by Kendall's in a sloppy kiss. Kendall began to grind himself against Logan's bare cock. Logan looked down and noticed that Kendall was still wearing his jeans. Kendall let go of Logan's arms. Logan took advantage of this. He reached down to Kendall's belt again. To his surprise, Kendall let him. Logan quickly unbuckled it and unbuttoned Kendall's jeans. Kendall pulled them down with his own hands.

"I'm gonna fuck you now," Kendall said huskily. Logan moaned in response. He wanted it. Kendall kept Logan on his back, because he wanted Logan to look at him as he fucked him. Kendall slid down his own boxers and flicked them carelessly. He propped himself on his knees above Logan. He began to pump himself. Logan watched, desperate to touch himself, but every time he tried, Kendall would slap his hand away. Kendall finally sucked his fingers and shoved them up Logan's ass. Logan grunted in pleasure. Kendall began to finger fuck Logan, hitting his prostate every time. Kendall could tell by Logan's faces and sounds that he was getting close. Kendall immediately stopped. This wasn't how he wanted Logan to cum. Logan grunted again, this time in disapproval at the feeling of emptiness. Kendall put his fingers to Logan's mouth and demanded him to suck them. Logan bit his lip and did as he was told. Kendall almost came when felt Logan's tongue swirling around his fingers. Kendall had to mentally tell himself not to show any sign of breaking. Kendall pulled his fingers from Logan's mouth and began to prepare him. Kendall was about to slick up with dick with his own spit, but then he decided that he wanted Logan to do it. He shoved his dick towards Logan's mouth and Logan took his dick into his mouth, deep throating him. Kendall couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. He threw his head back as Logan continued to suck. Kendall had to force himself to pull out of Logan's mouth. He knew he wouldn't be able to last long, so he quickly lined himself up with Logan's pink entrance. She shoved himself deep; no mercy. Logan squealed and fisted the sheets as he got used to the feeling on intrusion. Kendall began fucking him hard and fast. Incoherent things fell from Logan's mouth. Kendall didn't know what he was saying, but it still turned him on. He kept his fast pace, moaning and groaning into Logan's neck. Kendall brought himself from Logan's neck and watched his face. Logan was in a daze. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he bit his lip so hard, it could burst.

"Fuck, Kendall. It's so fucking good,"

"Unnghm." Kendall couldn't respond.

"Harder," Kendall went even harder than he was already going.

"Look at me… O-... Open your eyes." Kendall managed to say. Logan opened his eyes and focused on Kendall. Kendall reached down and grabbed Logan's length. He began to pump it in speed.

"Kendall!" Logan shouted as they both came together, riding out their orgasms. Kendall still continued to thrust, even when he came down from his high. Kendall collapsed on top of Logan. Both boys were completely out of breath. Kendall pulled out of Logan, but remained on top of him. Logan felt empty. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso, pulling him in tighter. Kendall wrapped him arms around Logan's neck and kissed him on top of his head.

"Do you forgive me?" Logan asked

"I don't know yet."

"Kendall,"

"We don't have to talk about it right now. Can we just cuddle?"

"Okay." Logan said with a smile.

"Dinner's ready!" Katie called from the other side of the door. Logan let out a puff of laughter. Both boys got up and put their clothes back on. Mrs. Knight had prepared Logan's favorite. Tacos.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

It was Friday. The weekend came sooner than expected. Logan and Kendall had made plans to go out to eat, but Logan's grandparents were coming over to his house that night. Logan would rather die than stay home with his grandparents. He knew that if he asked his parents if he could bail, they would absolutely say no. Logan had explained this to Kendall. It kind of hurt his feelings. He was really looking forward to spending time with Logan. He would just have to wait until Saturday. Kendall cancelled his reservations he had mad at Cheddars. Kendall had to settle with going a party that Dak was throwing only because his parents were gone that weekend. Kendall never really liked going to parties alone, but his boyfriend couldn't be with him and, he didn't want to go with anybody else. Kendall decided to call Carlos.

"Hello?" Carlos said.

"Hey, you going to Dak's party tonight?"

"You know it!"

"Can I ride with you?"

"Yeah, sure; you and Logan?"

"Nah, Logan can't come." Carlos could hear the disappointment in Kendall's voice.

"Oh, so I'm just a second option? Thanks dude." Carlos teased sarcastically. Kendall let out a puff of laughter.

"Just pick me up at 7 okay?"

"Alright, bye." Kendall hung up the phone and continued watching TV in the living room.

xxxx

Logan didn't like his grandparents. He was pretty sure that his grandparents didn't like him either. They never had nice things to say about him. Logan's parents would always tell him that he should at least try to have a relationship with his grandparents, because they were the only grandparents he had. They were his Dad's parents. His Mom's parents had died a while back. Logan had never gotten to know them, but he was absolutely positive that he would like them more than his Dad's parents.

Logan sat on the couch in the living room with his parents as he waited for his grandparents to arrive. Logan's arms were crossed and he was slouched and sunken into the couch. His mom noticed that he was upset. She sighed, knowing exactly why.

"Logan, they'll be gone before you know it."

"I doubt it. They never leave."

"Just try to be nice. For me?" She said. Logan pondered on the thought of being nice to his grandparents.

"Why do you even care? They hate you." Logan explained. Logan's mom looked to her husband.

"They don't hate her," Mr. Mitchell said.

"Yeah, they kinda hate me."

"Cause, they don't know how wonderful you are."

"They've known me for 22 years." She said plainly. Mr. Mitchell sighed. He loved his parents, but he hated that they didn't accept his wife or his child. There was a knock at the door. Logan prepared himself. His mom looked to him and reminded him to be nice. Logan simply nodded.

"Hello," Mrs. Mitchell greeted happily. Logan's grandparents said a small hello and threw their coats at her face. Mrs. Mitchell tried to remain calm as she went to hang them up. Logan got up and followed his mom to the hallway closet. Logan grabbed one of the coats and helped his mom hang them up.

"Thanks sweetie."

"No problem."

"Did you speak to your grandparents?" She asked Logan.

"Nope, they just looked at me and walked right past me."

"Maybe you should say something first."

"But mom, I don't like them."

"They're your grandparents, Logan."

"I know, but-"

"What's taking so long, Joanna? Where are our drinks?" Logan's grandfather called.

"See, they're not even nice." Logan said.

"I'll be there in a sec! I know, but it's our job to have good hospitality." Logan finally gave in and nodded in understanding. Mrs. Mitchell closed the closet door and began walking towards the front room.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go hang out with Kendall tonight?"

"Logan, no. your grandparents are here."

"I know, but we had already made plans to hang out tonight and, they just ruined everything." Mrs. Mitchell sighed.

"Look, I understand that you wanna hang out with your boyfriend and you miss him, but this is family time, Logan. They wont he here for very long."

"I know. I'll come back."

"Logan," she said in a warning tone.

"I promise. Me and Kendall were just gonna go out to eat and he was gonna bring me back home." Mrs. Mitchell thought about this for a second.

She finally gave in and decided to let Logan go hang out with Kendall. Logan jumped for joy and hugged his mom. She smiled and reminded him to come back. He nodded eagerly.

"Bye, dad!" Logan said, before walked out the front door.

"Where is he going?" Mr. Mitchell asked Mrs. Mitchell.

xxxx

5:09pm

Logan- My mom let me leave (:

5:10pm

Kendall- Really? Yay! (:

Logan smiled down at his phone as he stopped at a stop light.

5:12pm

Logan- So, where we going?

Kendall thought about this as he read it. He had cancelled his reservations at Cheddars, and the wait took forever.

5:15pm

Kendall- You wanna go to Dak's party with me? (:

5:16pm

Logan- I thought we were going out to eat.

5:17pm

Kendall- we were. I cancelled the reservations though :/ You don't wanna party?

5:19pm

Logan- Well, yeah sure, but I told my mom that we were going out to eat and that you would have me back home.

5:20pm

Kendall- I will. I promise.

5:22pm

Logan- Okay. See you in a sec.

5:23pm

Kendall- Okay (:

Logan made his way to Kendall's house, feeling a bit anxious. He couldn't help but feel like he had lied to his mom. She would've said no if he had told her that he was going to a party. He pulled into the driveway and saw Kendall already standing on the porch. Logan smiled and got out of the car. Kendall held his arms out wide as he walked over to Logan. Logan brought himself into Kendall's embrace and rocked slightly. Kendall leaned down and kissed Logan heatedly. Logan kissed back, but Kendall could almost feel Logan blushing. Logan was always conscious of who could be watching. Logan broke the kiss and pushed Kendall's arms playfully.

"What was that for?" Kendall asked, with a smile.

"You know what that was for." Kendall only continued to smile and grabbed onto Logan's hand, interlocking their fingers.

"C'mon, let go."

"It's early."

"Yeah, but if we get there early, maybe there will be some of those wings left." Kendall explained. Logan chuckled.

"Really? That's why you wanna get there early?"

"They're always gone!"

The two got into Kendall's car. A song came on the radio that Kendall liked and he turned the radio up as he pulled out of the driveway. Logan smiled, as Kendall began to sing and dance along with the music.

"And, I'm the one who's gonna kill us driving," Logan teased. Kendall only smiled and continued dancing and singing. Kendall let got of the wheel and turned towards Logan. He began singing directly to him, making funny faces. Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"Kendall, watch the road!" Kendall chuckled and placed his hands back on the wheel. Kendall's phone rang.

"Hellur?" Kendall answered.

"I'm on my way." Carlos said. Kendall came into realization that he hadn't told Carlos he didn't need a ride anymore.

"Oh dude, Logan can come now. I'm with him." Carlos' face grew straight.

"So, you're telling me that I could've- okay, dude." Kendall laughed.

"I'm sorry. It was last minute."

"Obviously."

"See you at the party?"

"Yeah." Kendall put his phone in his pocket.

It only took them about ten minutes to get to Dak's house.

xxxx

Dak's driveway was already packed with cars and people in his yard.

"It's not even seven o'clock yet!" Kendall said.

"Whelp, no wings for you." Kendall looked over to Logan and gave him a fake evil eye. Logan giggled and unbuckled his seatbelt. Kendall climbed over to the passenger's seat and held Logan down. Logan began to rut underneath Kendall, trying to push him off. Kendall began laughing as Logan started to tickle his sides.

"Okay, okay!" Kendall begged for mercy. Logan stopped and pushed Kendall from his lap.

"That's what I thought." Logan teased.

"This isn't over." Kendall said as they both got out of the car. Kendall locked the doors and shoved his keys in his pocket.

"Whatever." Logan said as he grabbed Kendall's hand and interlocked their fingers. Kendall smiled. This surprised him. Logan never was one to display affection in public. Kendall kissed Logan's cheek. This did make him blush. Kendall laughed.

"You are sooo cute,"

"Hush, you say that all the time."

"Yeah, cause you're always cute." Logan smiled and blushed harder. Kendall smiled.

"I love you." He said into Logan's ear. Logan only looked up into Logan's eyes and smiled.

They walked into the party. They were met by Dak and James. James really caught Kendall's interest, because he had a plate of wings. Kendall reached to grab one from James' plate, but James smacked his hand away.

"My wings!" James said, cradling the plate into his chest. Kendall tried again, and James hissed at him.

"Fine!"

"Go get your own, Kendall Knight."

"Maybe I will!"

"Or, not cause they're all gone, Ha!" Logan laughed as he watched the two. Dak shook his head and walked away into the crowd. Kendall gasped.

"Gimmie those wings!"

"Never!" James said in a screaming whisper. Kendall punched James' arm, making him drop one of the wings to the floor. James gasped.

"See! Look what you do!" Logan was cracking up at this point.

James finally came to the decision that he would let Kendall have a wing. Kendall happily ate it, wanting more. James didn't let him have another one.

Suddenly, Camille was approaching. James smiled. His face immediately dropped when he noticed that Camille was with someone. It was a guy.

"Hm, Camille brought a friend." Logan said to Kendall with a smirking smile.

"So. Am I supposed to care? I don't spend my time wondering who Camille is with and who she brings to parties. Gees!" James said, not sounding convincing at all. No one had even been talking to him, and he still responded to Logan. Logan chuckled.

"Okay, James…" Logan said sarcastically.

Camille was finally in front of the three with her new friend. She grinned as she stood in front of them.

"Hey guys, this is Calvin." She said, interlocking their fingers. Calvin smiled, revealing his dimples.

"So." James said under his breath. Camille shot him a warning glance then, continued to speak.

"Calvin, this is my best friend, Logan and his boyfriend, Kendall. And, this is my friend, James."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Calvin said simply, still smiling.

"You too." Logan said. Kendall shook Calvin's hand. Calvin placed his arm around Camille's shoulder as they walked away. James watched the two with angry eyes.

"He's charming." Logan commented.

"Yeah, him and Camille look cute together." Kendall said.

"No they don't!" James stormed away. Kendall and Logan glanced at each other and gave knowing looks.

"Is James into Camille?" Logan asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kendall smiled. Kendall continued to speak.

"Does Camille like James at all?"

"I'm not sure. I've never really heard her talk about him that way before."

"I think we should hook them up." Kendall said with a smirk. Logan bumped his shoulder.

"But, Camille is with Calvin…"

"For now." Logan smiled and shook his head. Kendall was a mess. Kendall made Logan promise that he would ask Camille about James the next time he talked to her.

Kendall and Logan spent the rest of their time dancing and having a good time. Kendall knew that he would have to have Logan back home in a bit. He was a bit nervous though; to bring Logan home, because Logan was a bit intoxicated…

_Not a lot happened in this chapter… but I still hope you're enjoying this. Bye! :D _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Kendall tried his best to get Logan off of the dance floor. Logan did not want to leave. Logan was pumping his fist in to air to the music with one hand, and had an alcoholic beverage bottle in the other hand. Kendall couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend. Logan was really funny when he was drunk. Kendall knew that Logan's parents wouldn't think it was very funny though. Kendall looked down at his phone and saw that it was 11:08pm. He knew he would have to have Logan back home before 12. Kendall grabbed onto Logan's arm and attempted pulling him outside.

"Where are we goin'?" Logan slurred.

"I gotta get you back home, before your mom kills me."

"No, I wanna go get ice cream!" Logan began pulling himself in the opposite direction that Kendall was pulling him.

"You get no ice cream. Ever." Kendall teased. Logan gasped and grabbed Kendall by his shirt.

"Why do you do this to me? You never even look at the situation from my side of the story!" Logan slurred his words as he explained. Kendall chuckled. He lifted Logan over his shoulder, earning a squeaking noise. Kendall began to walk in the direction of the front door. Logan began banging on Kendall's back.

"Put me down, I can walk!"

"Yeah, but not where I need you to walk," Logan stuck his tongue out at Kendall. Kendall quickly walked to the car and placed Logan in the passenger's seat. It took a second to strap Logan in his seatbelt. He kept arguing that he wanted to go back inside.

As they began to drive, Logan began to stare at Kendall with hard eyes. Kendall wanted to look back, but he didn't want to take his eyes off of the road.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kendall asked, with his eyes still on the road.

"Because, you look so sexy right now." Logan bit his lip as he said this. Kendall smirked.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure that's the alcohol talking."

"What alcohol?" Kendall smiled and shook his head.

"The alcohol that's clouding your mind right now."

"Well either way, I wanna jump you right now." Logan said, as he began unbuckling his seatbelt. Kendall grinned when he felt Logan's hot lips against his cheek.

"Logan, don't tempt me."

"Maybe I wanna tempt you."

"I will pull over into that parking lot and-"

"Fuck me?" Logan nibbled on Kendall's ear as he whispered this. Kendall shuddered at the contact.

"That's it," Kendall pulled over into a random parking lot. Logan smiled and jumped into Kendall's lap.

"I might not get a chance like this again. You probably wouldn't let me if you were sober." Kendall smirked. Logan leaned down to kiss Kendall, but his phone rang.

"Hello?" Logan spat into the phone.

"When are you coming home, Logan?" Logan's dad said.

"Whenever the hell I feel-"Kendall snatched the phone from Logan before he could finish that sentence.

"We're on our way. I promise I'll have Logan home in ten minutes." Kendall said into the phone.

"Okay, Kendall." Kendall hung up the phone and shoved it into his own pocket.

"So, you steal my phone?"

"Yes. You're mouth is dangerous when you're drunk."

"You're telling me." Logan smirked. Kendall stared at Logan in a lustful way. He wanted to just grab him and attack his lip right then and there. He knew there wasn't any time.

xxxx

Kendall knocked on the front door of the Mitchell home. He tried to physically shake Logan back into his sober state of mind. Logan only giggled as he was rocked. Mrs. Mitchell opened the door.

"Logan, it's late." She said. Kendall eyed Logan from a side eye as he waited for Logan to respond to his mother. He was a bit nervous because, he didn't want Logan to say anything crazy. Logan grabbed his mom by her shoulders and brought her into a tight hug. This earned a very confused expression.

"I love you so much, mama."

"Uhm, I love you too, sweetie." Kendall laughed quietly.

"You comin in, Kendall?" she asked.

"Nah, I don't wanna impose. It's late."

"Okay, dear."

Kendall hugged Logan before leaving.

As Kendall drove off, he hoped that Logan didn't say anything to his parents that he wouldn't say if he wasn't drunk.

xxxx

The next day, their group decided to meet at a restaurant. Kendall teased Logan on their way there because Logan had an awful hangover. The first person they saw as they entered was Jo. They sat down next to her.

"Hey, guys." She greeted.

"Hey, Jo. Where is everyone?"

"Dak's in the bathroom. Carlos said something about some game in the arcade." Logan smiled.

James came waltzing through the door. He wore an expression of confidence.

"Hm, you smell good." Jo told James. He grinned.

"Yes, I know. Thanks for noticing."

"Who are you getting all smellie-goodie for?"

"Camille." Carlos coughed out as he snuck in on the conversation. James punched his arm. Logan and Kendall smiled and gave each other knowing looks.

"Shut it. Can't I just leave home with a nice fragrance?"

"Yeah, but we all know that you're in looovvee with Cam-"James smacked his hand over Carlos' mouth as Camille walked in. Camille gave the two weird looks. Calvin was with her. They held hands. James gave Calvin angry eyes. He didn't notice.

"You guys remember Calvin, right?" She beamed. Dak walked up and sat next to Jo.

"Yeah, nice to see you again." Logan said.

"You seem like a cool dude. I'm just mad that Camille never tells us anything anymore." Kendall said. Camille smiled.

"Sorry every time I try to call Logan now, you and him are fucking!" a deep blush spread across Logan's cheeks. The group chuckled.

"He just can't get enough." Kendall said. Logan hit his shoulder.

"He wishes." Logan teased.

"What about you and Calvin? You guys been getting your freak on?" Jo joked

"Jo! Oh, my gosh." Camille looked to Calvin, who held wide eyes, but seemed amused. "I'm so sorry. We're a really _open_ group of friends…"

"Oh, it's fine. Me and my friends are the same way." He assured. Camille sighed. James sat in silence, watching everyone interact. Camille hadn't even said anything to him. He slouched in his chair.

"Okay, I think I remember all of your names; Dak, Jo, Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and uhm… What's your name again? I forgot." Calvin said gesturing to James. James only rolled his eyes and didn't respond. Calvin held a confused expression.

"James. His name is James." Camille cut in. Calvin nodded his head. Calvin felt like James didn't like him for some reason.

"Yeah, he's not capable of listening and drinking juice at the same time. He probably didn't even hear you." Kendall teased. James shot him a questioning look. Carlos laughed.

"Shutup."

"Don't mind him, Calvin. He's just made cause this chick he really likes has a boyfriend." Logan said. Camille listened closely to Logan spoke. James hadn't told her that he liked someone. She wondered who it was. Calvin nodded his head in understanding.

"That must suck. Sorry, bro." Calvin said. James stood up from his seat.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He said. He walked away. Camille looked straight to Kendall and Logan once James was gone.

"What girl does James like? I want details," Camille demanded. Kendall looked to Logan with wide eyes.

"Just this girl." Kendall said.

"What girl? Does she go to our school?"

"Uhm, no… You probably don't know her."

"Logan, I've known you since we were four. I can tell when you're lying." Camille stated plainly. Logan bit his lip nervously. Carlos caught onto the situation.

"You probably don't wanna know. It's one of those chicks you don't like; on the swim team." Carlos lied.

"Well which one?"

"The one with the- Hey look! James is back." Camille eyed Carlos suspiciously. She didn't like being left out of things. James sat back down, looking to Carlos, Logan and Kendall skeptically. Camille looked to Dak and Jo. Jo immediately shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know anything." She said honestly.

"I don't know either. It's probably that Tonya chick." Dak said. Camille wasn't buying it.

"Aw, I gotta go pick my sister up from her friend's house." Kendall said as he looked at his watch. Logan came into realization that he forgot to remind Kendall.

"Yeah, we'll catch you guys later." Logan said.

"I'll definitely be catching you later Logan Mitchell." Camille said. Logan sighed. He knew that she would try to get information out of him. She and Kendall were the only two people who knew how to break him. Logan held his head down and nodded. Kendall and Logan said their goodbyes to their friends and drove off.

xxxx

"What friend is this?" Logan asked as they drove.

"I don't know; some girl named Alex." Kendall pulled into a driveway and gasped when he saw Katie on the porch with some boy, smiling and laughing. Kendall quickly jumped out of the car and went up to the porch. "Katie!" She flinched. Kendall put his arm between the two and moved Katie far away from the boy.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kendall said to the boy.

"Uhm… Alex."

"Kendall, what are you doing!?" Katie exclaimed. Logan jumped out of the car and ran up to the scene.

"The better question is: What are _you_ doing?" Kendall spat.

"Well, I _was_ hanging out with my friend Alex, until you came outa nowhere, yelling for no reason!"

"Well, you don't need to be- What the-! Are you wearing makeup!?"

"Oh, my god Kendall." Katie was now feeling more embarrassed than ever. She put her face in her hands.

"C'mon, we're going home." Kendall gave Alex the evil eye as he said this. Logan found it funny and adorable that Kendall was all protective of Katie. He did think that Kendall was overacting though.

"Does mom know you over here with a _boy_?"

"Well, she did tell you to come pick me up from here."

"I don't need your sass, young lady. Let's go." Kendall grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car. Katie snatched her arm away once they got to the car. She angrily climbed into the backseat and crossed her arms. Logan got into the car as well. Kendall was still outside of the car, threatening Alex with hand motions.

"Don't hate your brother forever, okay? Kendall's just being an idiot because he loves you." Logan assured Katie. She only grunted in response. Kendall got back into the car.

"And, don't think I'm not telling mom."

"Telling her what? She already knows! She brought me here!"

"Well, I'm grounding you. You're grounded."

"You can't ground me."

"Nope, don't talk. You're grounded."

"Ugh!"

Katie put her face in the seat and didn't say another word. It was only because she didn't want Kendall to talk to her anymore.

"Kendall, you're overreacting." Logan said.

"I'm not overreacting. Boys are dirty and gross! She's too young for this."

"You're a boy, Kendall."

"No, I'm a man." Logan rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, she's a teenager. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Logan explained.

"She's not a teenager."

"She's 15." Kendall came into realization. His little sister _was_ 15. Kendall gasped.

"Which makes it worse! I know the things that went through my head when I was fifteen!"

"Not everyone is you, Kendall.

"Could you stop talking about me like I'm not here? Thanks." Katie interrupted.

"Shh! You're grounded."

"You're grounded!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"Just stay out of my life!" Katie said as she jumped out of the car. They were in the Knight driveway. She quickly ran inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Logan and Kendall entered the house soon after Katie stormed inside. Mrs. Knight looked to Kendall with questioning eyes.

"What's wrong with Katie?" she asked.

"She's just mad cause, I caught her with some boy."

"Who, Alex? What was she doing?"

"Talking and _giggling_. Ew. I had to set them both straight."

"Giggling? Wow that sounds terrible." She said with fake shock.

"This is serious, mom. Katie isn't ready for this stuff!"

"Are you sure it's not just you who's not ready?" Kendall crossed his arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you're not ready to see your sister grow up?" Logan walked over to the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch. He turned on the television. He decided not to get involved in Kendall and his mom's conversation.

"Where is she?" Kendall asked mama Knight.

"She just walked in the house and stormed upstairs without saying anything."

"Hm, how rude." Mrs. Knight sighed.

"Maybe you should go talk to her, Kendall."

"And, say what?"

"Apologize. You probably really hurt her feelings and embarrassed her." Kendall let out a deep breath and trudged upstairs to apologize to Katie. She probably didn't want to talk to him, but he could at least try.

"Would you like anything to drink, Logan?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Okay. Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" She made her way over to Logan and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Sure." Logan scooted over to make room for her.

"You and Kendall are dating again, right?" Logan instantly tensed. He didn't know if he felt comfortable talking about things like this with Kendall's mom.

"Yes, we are."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. Kendall really likes you a lot and it killed him when you broke up with him."

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Knight. I won't do it again. I promise."

"Calm down, sweetie. It's okay." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know you won't. Sometimes, you have to take a break to sort things out. I understand." "I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me. If you ever feel like you're freaking out about your relationship, just know that you can talk to me. Ya know, before you result in breaking both you and Kendall's heart." Logan smiled and nodded his head.

"Sure thing, Mama Knight."

"I know you're a good kid, Logan."

"Do you mind if I stay the night?"

"Oh, no I don't mind. Feel free."

"Okay." Logan smiled. He always did like Kendall's mom.

xxxx

"Telling your sister that she's not grounded anymore is not an apology." Logan said to Kendall. They both sat together on Kendall's bed.

"It's totally an apology."

"If you say so, Kendall Knight." Kendall leaned over to kiss Logan, but Logan moved away.

"Nope, not until you go give Katie a real apology." Logan teased. Kendall pouted.

"That's no fair."

"But, it is." Kendall tried again, but Logan rolled off of the bed like a ninja and stood in a karate pose once he hit the floor.

"You're gonna have to fight me for it." Kendall laughed and climbed off of the bed. Logan ran when Kendall began to chase him. A lamp was knocked down while they were doing this. Kendall's room wasn't meant for running. Kendall hit his toe on a desk.

"Ow!" Kendall fell to the floor. Logan laughed.

"That's what you get for not apologizing to Katie!" Kendall gave his best puppy dog pout. Logan, still smiling crouched down beside Kendall.

"Aw baby, are you okay- hey!" Logan was snatched down by Kendall.

"Sike! Real warriors don't feel pain." Kendall said, now cradling Logan in his arms on the floor.

"You're a cheater."

"Whelp, cheaters always win."

"That's not how that saying goes." Kendall chuckled and kissed Logan. He bit Logan's lip as he pulled out of the kiss. Logan smirked. He brought himself out of Kendall's hold and stood to his feet. Kendall frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"We're gonna play a game."

"I like games." Kendall said, placing his hands firmly around Logan's waist.

"Not that kind of game," Logan laughed.

"Fine, what are we playing?"

"Pictionary."

"Can I go first?"

"Nope." Kendall stuck out his tongue. Logan walked over to one of Kendall's drawers and pulled out a random spiral. He flipped to the first clean page and began to draw. He sat kriss-cross on Kendall's bed. Kendall sat in front on him. He watched Logan as he drew. He was so adorable. Kendall just wanted to hug him. He continued to watch Logan. He smiled.

"No peeking!" Logan said, holding the spiral close to his chest. Kendall laughed.

"I wasn't!"

It seemed as if it took Logan forever to finish his drawing. Kendall was highly amused when Logan turned the spiral to face him.

"A penis?" Logan gasped.

"No! It's a scarecrow!"

"Logan, that's a penis." Logan hit Kendall with the spiral and began to erase. Kendall snatched the spiral from Logan.

"No, don't erase it! It's a beautiful penis."

"Scarecrow!" Kendall laughed.

"Okay Logan, explain to me how this is a scarecrow." Logan snatched the spiral from Kendall and began pointing out things.

"Look, there's it's feet, and there's it's arms."

"Well, what are those?" Kendall pointed. "Scarecrows don't have big balls." Logan laughed.

"Those are it's eyes!"

"But, there's a condom on it!"

"That's an umbrella!"

"Why would a scarecrow have an umbrella?"

"To scare away the crows!" Kendall took the spiral back from Logan and studied it carefully.

"Logan, you suck at this game." Logan pushed Kendall down and hit him with a pillow.

"I'm not the one who can't tell the difference between a penis and a scarecrow."

"Yes I can, I could've drawn a scarecrow way better than you!" Logan huffed and threw the pencil at Kendall. Kendall dodged it.

"So, now you're trying to kill me with pencils? Okay." Logan chuckled.

"No. I was trying to give it to you, so you could draw a better scarecrow."

"Gimme the spiral. I'll show you!"

"The spiral is in your hand!"

"Oh, I knew that." They both laughed as Kendall began to draw.

"Stop, you're gonna mess me up."

"I didn't even do anything!" Kendall continued to draw.

"12 hours later."

"Hush, it takes time to create a masterpiece."

"Well, hurry before I bite you."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Shutup."

Kendall turned the spiral around and showed it to Logan. He smiled with confidence.

"It's a lollipop." Logan said.

"See, I'm a good artist."

"First of all, the only you did was draw a circle on top of a line! And, you were supposed to be drawing a scarecrow!" Kendall laughed a deep throaty laugh before tackling Logan onto his back. Logan bit Kendall's shoulder, earning an 'ow'.

"Get off of me, Kendall Knight."

"I like it when you bite me." Kendall said before pressing his lips against Logan's. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and deepened the kiss. Kendall moaned into the kiss when he felt Logan's tongue inside his mouth. Kendall quickly slid off Logan's shirt, immediately rejoining their lips. Kendall was already rocking his hips to meet Logan's. Logan's breath hitched. He lifted Kendall's shirt above his head. He flung it across the room. Kendall slid his own pants off as he sucked on Logan's neck. Logan dug his nails into Kendall's back. Logan tried his very best not to make too many loud noises. He usually didn't care, but he didn't want Mrs. Knight to change her mind about letting him stay over. Kendall stuck his hand into Logan's pants and began to pump his cock. Logan grabbed onto Kendall's pillow and used it to muffle his sounds.

"Mmm, Kendall,"

"Does that feel good?"

"Ungh, yess." Kendall smirked and used his free hand to guide Logan's pants down, as he kissed down his stomach. Logan pulled Kendall's cock from his boxers and began to pump him as he did the same to him. Moans filled the room. Both boys' boxers were carelessly thrown somewhere random in the bedroom.

"Kendall, I want you now." Logan breathed out. Kendall smiled and quickly prepared Logan with Logan's spit. He made sure that he lathered up his hole good. Once Kendall figured that Logan's hole was ready to take on his hard dick, he lathered himself up. He slowly pushed himself into Logan's entrance. Logan groaned at the feeling. He had always loved the feeling on Kendall inside of him. Kendall began to move at a slow pace. Kendall sped up once Logan began shoving his ass back onto his cock.

"Fuck, yes!"

"You're always so tight for me." Kendall hissed into Logan's ear. Logan could only moan in response as Kendall thrusted into him. Logan grabbed at Kendall's hair. Kendall brought Logan into a heated kiss. Kendall palmed Logan's ass and gripped it tightly.

Both boys' were on the edge. Logan's phone began ringing as they both came. He didn't even notice it at first. Kendall hadn't either. They were too caught up in their orgasms and the moans that took over their bodies. Logan's phone was still ringing as they both collapsed. Logan reached over to grab his phone, still trying to catch his breath.

"Hello?" Logan breathed out.

"I didn't think you would go a whole day without talking to me!" Savannah spat into the phone. Logan sighed angrily. He did not want to talk to her. Besides, this was a really bad time.

"I've been busy today."

"Doing what? Lemme guess, you've been with Kendall, haven't you?"

"Yeah, and my other friends." Logan found his boxers and slid them back on as they spoke.

"You know what; I don't think you're Kendall's tutor."

"Well, I am." Kendall listened closely to their conversation. Kendall had put his boxers back on, along with his shirt.

"Logan, are you gay?" Logan kind of scrunched his face at this question. He thought Savannah knew that he was bisexual.

"If you mean; do I like boys, then yes."

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I thought you knew by now!" Savannah was quiet for a moment.

"Logan, I think we should break up." Logan smiled unintentionally.

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"Well, it's obviously not working out. I'm on the same page as you."

"It's Kendall, isn't it? I always knew you looked at him a different way than you looked at your other friends." Kendall could hear their conversation though the phone loud and clear. He smiled when Savannah said this.

"Okay. Savannah this really isn't a good time. No hard feelings, right?"

"Yes, there are hard feelings!"

"Savannah, I really am sorry. Can we still be friends?"

"Hell no. Bye Logan." She hung up. Logan shrugged his shoulders and placed his phone down. When he looked to Kendall, Kendall was grinning brightly. Logan smiled while looking at him questioningly.

"You're creepy." Logan said, referring to Kendall's smile. Kendall let out a puff of laughter.

"I'm just happy."

"About?"

"Savannah just broke up with you."

"You're an eavesdropper" Kendall smiled and brought Logan into a hug. Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around Kendall.

"You know what this means, right?" Kendall asked.

"What does it mean?"

"It means I can have you to myself now."

"You've always had me to yourself, Kendall Knight." Kendall smiled brightly and cuddled Logan more. Logan placed the covers over the both of them. They stayed like this until they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

_Whelp, here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for your reviews c: Enjoy!_

Logan was the first to wake up. He looked over and smiled at the sight. Kendall was asleep. He was adorable. He looked so gentle and calm when he was sleeping. Logan slightly pecked his lips. Kendall remained asleep. Logan continued to watch Kendall as he slept.

"Boo!" Kendall said, causing Logan to jump.

"Kendall!" Kendall laughed and pulled Logan into a cuddle.

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"No, get off." Kendall only smiled and pulled Logan closer. He kissed the top of Logan's head.

"You know I'm gonna get you back right?" Logan said. Kendall pulled back and looked Logan in the eye with a smirk.

"You're gonna get me back?"

"Yeah, so be ready."

"How are you gonna get me back? I'm not scared of anything."

"We'll see about that."

"I'm definitely not scared of you."

"You're only making this harder on yourself."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna scare you."

"Yeah, but how?" Logan got up from the bed and walked to Kendall's bathroom door.

"I can't tell you." Kendall didn't believe that Logan could scare him, but he was excited to see what Logan would do. Kendall sat up in the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I gotta pee." Kendall smiled and also got out of the bed. He walked over to Logan and leaned down as if he were going to kiss him, then he quickly moved into the bathroom and closed to door.

"Not before me." Kendall teased. Logan kicked the door. He then opened it, while Kendall was using the restroom. Kendall quickly looked to Logan.

"Hey!" Logan laughed, and covered his eyes.

"Sorry!" Logan remained in the bathroom with his hands over his eyes until Kendall was finished. He still wore a big grin on his face.

"Now, you can never pee." Kendall said. Logan ignored him and went to use the restroom anyway. The two boys took turns showering and got dressed. Logan borrowed one of Kendall's shirts and jeans.

xxxx

"Well, look who finally woke up." Mrs. Knight greeted as the two came into the kitchen. Logan smiled. Both Katie and Mrs. Knight were sitting at the table.

"It's because Logan takes forever in the bathroom." Logan pushed Kendall's shoulder.

"Whatever, Knight." They sat down with Katie and Mrs. Knight. Kendall couldn't stop himself from watching Logan as he ate the breakfast that Mrs. Knight had prepared. Logan smiled but didn't look back to Kendall. Logan saw Kendall lick his lip from the side of his eyes, as he drank his orange juice.

"Can you stop giving Logan googly eyes? You're freaking me out." Katie commented. Kendall turned to face her and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Can I have your toast?" Kendall asked her. Katie gave him a dirty look.

"No."

"Well then."

"She's probably still mad at you for ruining her little date." Logan said.

"It was not a date!" Kendall exclaimed.

"It would've been if you weren't always ruining my life!"

"I'm really getting tired of your sass, little sister." Katie said and rolled her eyes.

"May I be excused?" She asked.

"Yes, you may. Be ready to leave in ten minutes." Mrs. Knight said.

"K." Katie left, trudging her feet up the stairs. Mrs. Knight stood and took her and Katie's plates to the sink.

"Kendall," She started. Kendall looked up from his plate. "Your dad wants to spend some time with you later today, at the movies." Kendall stopped eating completely.

"No."

"Look, I know how you feel about your dad, but this is his way of an apology."

"Mom, I'm not going."

"Yes you are."

"But, why?"

"Because he invited Logan. Just go see what he has to say." Logan also looked up from his plate.

"I have to go too?"

"Yes. You do too."

"Nope, no you don't, cause, I'm not going, so you don't have to go either."

"Kendall," Mama Knight spoke in a warning tone. Kendall knew that his mom was going to make him go no matter what. He sighed and finished his breakfast. When Logan finished, they both went back upstairs to Kendall's bedroom.

xxxx

"Maybe your dad will be nice." Logan said.

"I don't think so." Kendall was fumbling through his things angrily. He always got so tense when his dad came up. Logan frowned and walked over to Kendall. He grabbed his face and brought him down into a quick kiss. He pulled Kendall back and looked into his wide eyes.

"Calm down." Logan said. He let go of Kendall's face. Kendall took a deep breath.

"How can I calm down; when I'm about to go see my father figure who doesn't accept me for who I am and never will?"

"I don't know, but we'll just go see the movie and leave, okay?" Kendall didn't respond. Logan sighed and sat on Kendall's bed and he continued fumbling through things. Logan scanned the room with his eyes and his eyes caught the envelope on Kendall's dresser that his dad had given to him on his birthday. It was still closed and exactly where Logan had left it. Kendall hadn't even touched it. He probably hadn't even noticed it was there. Logan got off the bed and walked over to Kendall's dresser. He grabbed the envelope and looked at it.

"What are you doing with that?" Kendall asked. Logan shrugged his shoulders and continued looking down at it. Kendall walked over to Logan and grabbed it from his hands. He shoved it in one of his dresser drawers. Logan watched him skeptically.

"Are you ever gonna open that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want it."

"Then why are you keeping it in your drawer?" Kendall eyed Logan, but didn't respond. He pondered on Logan's question. He honestly didn't know why he was keeping it. He certainly didn't plan on opening it. Or did he?

"Just c'mon." Kendall said, as they both walked out of his bedroom. His dad had wanted to see a movie in the daytime.

Kendall was quiet for the first five minutes of the car ride, but he could feel Logan's concerned eyes on him.

"Logan, you're distracting my driving."

"I didn't say anything."

"I can feel you watching me."

"Sorry, I just don't want you all stressed."

"Well, I am stressed. I could use a massage." Kendall said, trying to lift the mood. Logan smiled and shook his head.

"Maybe later."

When Logan and Kendall arrived at the movie theater, they saw that it was packed. It was never usually packed with people this time of the day. Through the crowd of people, Kendall easily spotted his dad. He wasn't alone. He was with his wife. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Great, he brought his Barbie." Kendall commented. He didn't like her. He always thought that she was too happy to be a real person. She creeped him out, and she was only nine years older than Kendall. This made it harder for him to take her seriously. Logan looked over to Kendall and smiled.

"I think this is gonna be fun."

"You're crazy."

They parked and got out of the car. His dads wife, waved eagerly. Kendall interlocked his fingers with Logan, making sure his dad could see.

"I'm glad you came, son." Kendall simply gave a fake smile and nodded. He couldn't help but reply what had happened between him and his dad, on the night of his birthday. Logan said hi, but that was all he would say for a while. He decided that he wouldn't speak unless he was spoken to. He couldn't shake the awkward feeling he felt around Kendall's dad. Kelly, Mr. Knight's wife, wrapped her arms around Kendall, and brought him into a hug. This made both Logan and Kendall feel uncomfortable.

"It's nice to see you again, Kendall." Kelly said with a smile.

"You too,"

"And, you must be Logan. I've heard many things about you." She said. Logan only smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure you have." Kendall said. His dad shot him a look. Logan looked down to his shoes. The moment was quiet and awkward for a second. Kelly sighed and cleared her throat.

"Whelp, we better go get some seats before they're all gone." She began walking. No one responded, but they all followed behind her. Kendall didn't even know what movie they were going to see. He really didn't care though. He had to have Logan talk him into sitting in the same row of seats as his dad.

Mr. Knight sat at the end, nearest to the isle. Kelly sat next to him. Logan sat next to Kelly and Kendall sat on the other side of Logan. Logan found it a little sad that a father and a son had to sit on completely opposite sides of each other, but he could understand why it was like this.

The movie was some chick flick that Kelly had probably picked out. Kendall was bored throughout the entire movie, but Logan seemed to enjoy it.

The four of them stood outside of the movie theater once it was over. There was more silence.

"You don't talk very much, do you?" Kelly asked Logan. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but Kendall answered instead.

"He just doesn't talk when he's uncomfortable." He said this in all honestly, but maybe this wasn't the right time to admit this. Kelly awkwardly nodded her head in understanding. Logan sighed.

"Well, good movie, huh?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, it was good." Logan finally spoke.

"Kendall, have you been looking for colleges?" Mr. Knight asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure where I wanna go though."

"You still have a little time. I'm glad you're going to college, son."

"Yeah."

"Are you still playing sports?"

"Nah, not right now, but I'll probably rejoin the hokey team when they have tryouts."

Logan couldn't help but smile at this situation. Kendall and his dad were having an actual conversation. They weren't yelling. It was a real father and son conversation. Logan squeezed Kendall's hand.

"You know, it's probably not a good idea to bring gay relationships to college, if you're gonna be doing sports and whatnot." Mr. Knight said. Kelly shot him an angry look. Logan gasped when he felt Kendall squeezing back. It hurt.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kendall angrily questioned.

"I'm just saying that you'll- You don't wanna be the fag on the hokey team, do you?" Kendall stood up, pulling Logan up as well.

The nice conversation between a father and son ended way too fast. Kendall looked his dad directly in his eyes.

"_I'm leaving_." Kendall said, pulling Logan along with him. Logan was surprised that Kendall didn't let himself explode. Logan was expecting it, but Kendall held his composure and walked away from the situation. They were almost to the car.

"Kendall,"

"Hm."

"My hand; you're hurting my hand." Kendall let go of Logan's hand and gasped. His hand was red.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

They got into the car and began to drive home.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would go." Logan admitted.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it's over."

"I'm proud of you."

"For going to see my dad?"

"Yeah, that, but also because you were man enough to walk away from the situation, without getting crazy." Kendall smiled.

"Well, I can't promise that I won't get crazy next time."

"You better not. I'll have to jump in." Logan teased.

"What will you do?"

"Beat both of your asses." Kendall laughed and leaned over, kissing Logan on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I know."

xxxx

Kendall and Logan passed Camille's house. They were both shocked at the sight. James and Calvin were fighting in her front yard, in front of a panicked Camille. Fists flew in every direction. Carlos was attempting to break up the fight.

"Stop the car! Stop!" Logan exclaimed. Kendall parked right in front of her driveway. Logan and Kendall jumped out of the car and ran up to the scene. James' nose was bleeding and Calvin had a black eye.

"What the hell is going on!?" Logan asked Camille. Kendall ran over to help Carlos break up the fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

In the process of breaking up the fight, Kendall was punched in the lip. Carlos wasn't injured, but he was short of breath; as were they all. Logan walked in between the two who were being held back by Kendall and Carlos.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Logan exclaimed. Neither James nor Calvin spoke. Camille walked over to where Logan was standing.

"We were just playing a friendly game of Monopoly on the porch, and then James and Calvin started bickering about the game pieces. Then, they were picking fights about every little thing. Then, it got all serious." Camille explained.

"Yeah, I don't think this was about the game." Carlos said. James shot him an angry look. James pushed himself free, after promising that he was done with violence. Calvin also agreed to this. The group all went inside Camille's home and sat on her living room couches, except for Calvin. He grabbed his jacket and walked towards Camille.

"I'll call you later." He said, before kissing her cheek and walking towards the door. He watched James angrily as he closed the door. All eyes fell on James once Calvin was gone.

"You wanna tell me why you got into a fight with my boyfriend?" Camille spat. James sighed deeply, and only shook his head in reply.

"Why not?"

"Because he's in denial." Carlos cut in.

"I'm not in denial. I'll see you guys at school." James stood and began walking.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done here." Camille said, now also standing.

"Why the hell do you care where I'm going? And, we _are_ done here." With that, James walked out of the door, slamming it shut. Camille scrunched her eyebrows together and looked to her friends sitting on the couch.

"What was that all about?" Camille asked.

"Obviously, he's just pissed because he sucks at Monopoly." Kendall said, shrugging his shoulders. He tried to sound as convincing as he possibly could. Logan sighed.

"You should probably give him some time to cool off. Whatever he's upset about, he'll get over it. He's probably just having a bad day-"

"Oh, don't give me that bull, Logan. Something has been going on with James for at least the past week now. And I know you all know what it is. Why wont you people tell me!?"

The room was quiet for a moment.

"There's nothing to know." Kendall said.

"I can see right through your lying eyes, Kendall."

"I'm not lying."

"You are!"

"Well, if you wanna know so badly, why don't you just ask James himself!?"

"No, no, no, that's a bad idea. The last thing we need is some more drama." Logan said.

"Well, what do you suppose, _Logan_?" Kendall said.

"I suppose, you stay out of James situation, and stop medaling in peoples lives." Kendall crossed his arms and looked to Logan angrily.

"I'm not. I'm trying to help put a friend."

"Well, you know what? Lying to someone's face isn't exactly friend like. "

"So, you haven't been lying to Camille?"

"Stop!" Camille interrupted. "Neither of you are helping anything. I just wanna know what's going on with James!"

Logan and Kendall were now facing away from each other. They both had their arms crossed.

"James is constipated! You happy?" Kendall said. Carlos couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Seriously, Kendall?"

"Well, look at the time. I need a coffee. I'm going to Starbucks." Kendall said, walking out of the door. He was followed by Carlos, who also made an excuse of why he had to leave. Logan sighed and said his goodbyes and his apologies. He would've stayed, but Kendall was his ride home. It didn't help that he was a bit pissed at Kendall. Kendall was already inside of the car when Logan came outside. He got inside the car and didn't say a word. Kendall took a deep breath before starting the car. Logan rolled his eyes. Kendall turned on the radio, as he pulled out of the driveway, and searched for a station. He finally came across a song that he liked. He turned the volume up loud. Logan didn't like this song. He shot Kendall a glare before turning the radio down very low. Kendall shot back a glare and turned the radio back up. Logan reached to turn it down, but Kendall smacked his hand away. Logan gasped and pushed Kendall's shoulder.

"Don't smack me."

"_Don't smack me_." Kendall mocked. Logan grunted and crossed his arms. Logan stared out of the window of the passenger's side. Kendall noticed that Logan wasn't saying anything back. He looked over to Logan and studied his facial expression. He was angry, but he was so adorable. Kendall had to hold in the urge to lean over and kiss his cheek. He was supposed to be upset with him. Kendall chose to sing the song loudly and off key. Logan looked down and saw a tissue box on the car floor. He pulled out a couple of tissues and shoved them into Kendall's mouth. Kendall quickly spit them out.

"Hey!" Logan reached for the box again, but Kendall snatched it away. Logan snatched it back. Kendall scrunched his eyebrows.

Logan only smirked. The song went off. Kendall pulled into the Starbucks parking lot, and stared at Logan. Logan didn't look back to him. He only unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. Kendall got out of the car as well.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe, I want some coffee too."

"You don't even drink coffee."

Logan ignored Kendall and walked inside. Logan walked to the counter, where he was greeted by a guy behind the cash register.

"Hi, welcome to Starbucks. What can I do for you?" He asked with a smile. He was adorable. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a green work apron.

"Uhm, I think I'll just have some Hazelnut Hot Chocolate with whipped cream." Logan said, digging into his pocket for some change.

"Is there anything else I can get for you? Like, my number or something?" The boy asked. Logan quickly looked up from his pocket.

"No thanks. I have a boyfriend." He said, with a little nervous laugh. The guy behind the counter nodded his head in understanding. Kendall walked in as Logan got his hot chocolate handed to him.

"I thought you were getting coffee." Kendall mused.

"Shh, I'm in the middle of a conversation." Kendall placed his hand over his chest in fake shock. Logan turned back to the cashier.

"What did you say your name was?" Logan asked, smiling brightly.

"Randy, yours?"

"I'm Logan."

"Well, it's _really_ nice to meet you, Logan."

"It's nice to meet you too. Thanks for the hot chocolate. I'm trying to find two dollars, but I think I left my wallet in the-"

"Don't worry. It's on the house."

"Really? Aw, thanks. That's so sweet of you."

"No problem. Anything for someone as adorable as yourself." Logan blushed and walked over to a table. Suddenly, Kendall wasn't exactly in the mood for coffee anymore. He glared at Randy and went to sit with Logan. He forcefully pushed the chair back. Logan sipped on his hot chocolate as he watched Kendall. Kendall's anger was very amusing to Logan at this moment. Kendall scooted his chair in and cleared his throat. Logan sat his cup down and put all his attention on Kendall.

"Is something wrong, Kendall?" He asked sarcastically.

"What this hell was that?" Kendall asked angrily.

"I just ordered some hot chocolate?"

"Not that. You know what I'm talking about."

"Uhm-"

"You were flirting with that guy!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Uh, would you two like some privacy? I can go to the back room."

xxxx

The car ride home was silent. Kendall drove them both to his house. He thought that Logan would make a comment about not getting dropped off at home, but he was silent the whole time. He got out of the car and walked right up to the front door of the Knight house. Instead of waiting for Kendall to come and unlock the door, Logan knocked. The door was surprisingly opened quickly. A young girl, about Katie's age stood on the other side of the door. She smiled brightly when she laid eyes on Logan. Logan smiled back, a bit awkwardly.

"Hi, are you Katie's brother?"

"Nope, sorry. That's him over there." Logan pointed backwards as he walked into the house. He was met by the sound of girls laughing and talking. Katie was among this group of girls. Kendall walked up to the door and was met by the same girl who greeted Logan.

"Wow, you are hot." She said. Kendall let out a fake laugh and quickly began walking past her. She stopped him in his tracks.

"Liz, you were right, he is hot!" She called across the living room to one of Katie's other friends.

Two other girls walked up beside her and admired Kendall.

"Who's your friend? Is he single?" One of the girls asked Kendall. Kendall sighed.

"No, he's not single. Did you see where he went?" Kendall asked, searching the bottom half of his house with his eyes. Every time he tried to walk forward, he was stopped. One girl grabbed his hand.

"He has a girlfriend?"

"No, he has a boyfriend. Will you girls please let go of me?"

"Liz, Megan, Brianna, stop terrorizing my brother." Katie called from her spot on the couch. The girls laughed and let go of Kendall. One of the girls told Kendall to call her. Kendall rolled his eyes and quickly made his way to the stairs, before anyone else could stop him. He stopped midway.

"Katie, where's Mom?"

"In her room!" Katie called back. Kendall continued going upstairs. He walked into his bedroom, where he found Logan sitting on the floor. He was playing with his phone.

"Did anyone say you could sit on my floor?" Logan didn't respond. He didn't even look up.

"Logan?" No answer.

Kendall sat down beside Logan. He scooted very close to him. Logan scooted away. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand. Logan angrily looked Kendall in the eyes.

"I would like my hand back."

"Okay. Sorry." Kendall let go of Logan's hand and stood from the floor. Kendall began walking towards his bathroom. He mumbled an 'I love you' before he closed the door behind him. It was almost incoherent, but Logan heard him. Logan stood from the floor and shoved his phone into his pocket. He sighed deeply.

As soon as Kendall walked out of the bathroom, he was met by Logan standing on the other side of the door. Logan pulled Kendall down by his shirt and brought him into a kiss. Kendall immediately kissed back. He lifted Logan from the back of his thighs. Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. Kendall walked over to the bed and placed Logan down gently. He worked his mouth downward to Logan's neck and placed sweet kisses there. Logan couldn't hold back a soft moan that escaped his raw lips. Kendall bit down a bit. He knew there would be a small mark there is the morning. Logan bit down on his own lip. He pushed Kendall back and took off his shirt. Kendall happily let Logan take it off. Their lips were instantly reconnected once it was off. Logan rubbed his hands all over Kendall's stomach and torso. Kendall moaned when he felt Logan's tongue slip into his mouth. Logan lifted his own shirt and threw it off, breaking the kiss for a mild second. Kendall began palming Logan through his jeans, causing him to moan and buck his hips upwards. Logan changed their positions. He was now on top of Kendall, straddling his hips. He began grinding downward on Kendall, rubbing their hardening bulges together. Moans filled the air.

"Mm, take off your pants." Logan said in a moan. Kendall did as he was told and slid them off. Logan made his was down Kendall's stomach, placing soft kisses as he did so. Logan licked over the thin fabric of Kendall's boxers, causing him to make a whining noise. The sound made Logan even hornier than he already was. He continued to mouth over Kendall's cock, causing him to squirm.

"Fuck yes." Kendall slurred. Logan plucked at Kendall's hard nipples. Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He flipped Logan over and pulled both his jeans and his boxers down at the same time. He began stroking Logan's hard member. Logan couldn't keep still. He wanted Kendall now. Kendall dragged out his strokes, painfully slow. It was driving Logan crazy.

"Kendall, I'm gonna cum. Fuck me." Kendall smirked and tossed his own underwear to the side. He prepared Logan's entrance before putting himself inside. Logan moaned loudly. Kendall pulled Logan's hips in close to his own as he covered his entire length with Logan's insides.

"Move!" Logan demanded. Kendall began to move, pushing himself in and pulling himself back out. Kendall was mumbling things that Logan couldn't understand. He loved the feeling of Logan's tight ass around his cock. Logan didn't care what Kendall was saying. He was in a daze. Kendall hit Logan's prostate with every thrust. He was getting closer and closer to exploding. Kendall felt himself getting close. He reached down and began stroking Logan as he fucked him. Logan squealed as he came. Kendall followed shortly after. They both rode out their orgasm. They collapsed onto the bed when they finished. They looked to each other as they caught their breaths. Kendall pulled Logan in close and cuddled him.

"Do you love me again?" Kendall asked. Logan let out a puff of laughter.

"Yes. I never stopped." Kendall smiled and let of Logan. Logan stood and walked to the bathroom. Kendall chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Logan asked.

"I must have fucked you good, cause you can't even walk straight." Logan blushed and threw a shoe at Kendall.

"Shut up!" Kendall laughed and got out of the bed too. He walked over to the bathroom and they showered together.

xxxx

Camille wondered the hallway during passing period. She really wanted to find James. She hadn't seen him all day. Their lockers were next to each other, but it seemed that he never even came to his locker. She knew that he was at school. She sighed and pulled her phone from her pocket.

11:43am

Camille- James, can I talk to you?

11:45am

James- I'm kinda busy.

Camille ran right into James as she read this text message. James sighed and looked to the side awkwardly.

"Yeah, you look pretty busy to me." Camille said sarcastically.

"Look, Camille, I just need some time to-"

"No, you don't get anymore time. Why are you avoiding me?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I know you're not going to that assembly, so you have time to explain."

"I really don't want to explain."

"Well, too bad, cause you're kinda pissing me. You're gonna explain."

"Camille, I can't explain it to you. It's really complicated." James said, with a bit of both nerve and desperation in his eyes.

"I don't care. I thought we were friends. I thought we could tell each other stuff."

"You really wanna know why I've been avoiding you?"

"Yes and why you've been acting crazy."

"Okay, fine." Camille crossed her arms and waited for James to explain. Instead of explaining, James tilted Camille's head upward and placed a kiss on her lips. Camille gasped into the kiss. James quickly pulled away and looked Camille into her eyes. Her eyes were wide and shocked.

"That's why." James said, before walking away. Camille only stood. For the first time in a while, she was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say or what to do. She couldn't tell if what had just happened was real or if she had imagined it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

Logan was sound asleep in his bed at home. He had missed his own bed. He was forced though, to come home. His parents thought he spent too much time at Kendall's house. Logan began to toss in his sleep when he heard a strange noise. He shot up from his sleep and realized that it was the sound of banging against the outside brick wall that led up to his bedroom window. He gasped and slowly crawled over to the window, trying to stay low and quiet.

When he go to the window, he saw Kendall climbing up the side of his house; a very drunk Kendall. Logan sighed in laughter. Logan put on a shirt and opened the window. It was very chilly outside. Kendall struggled to climb straight up the ragged bricks. Logan crossed his arms and looked down at Kendall as he climbed. Kendall hadn't even noticed that Logan had gotten up and opened the window. Kendall was for sure that he was alone and no one could see him. He wore a determined facial expression. He was trying his hardest to concentrate. Logan tried to hold in his urge to laugh. He didn't want Kendall to notice him. Once he finally reached the top, he flinched when he saw Logan standing there. He let out a late screech, seconds after he screeched. Kendall fell forward into the window, gripping onto Logan's shoulders to keep his balance. Logan stumbled a bit.

"Logan!" Kendall cried; a bit too loudly. His expression held worry. Logan finally got a good look at Kendall's face and saw that he had a black eye. All jokes were aside.

"Kendall, oh, my gosh. What's wrong?" Logan asked, leading Kendall over to his bed to sit. Kendall seemed woozy. He was also out of breath from the climbing.

"My dad."

"What about him? What happened?"

"We got in a disagreement…"

"Kendall, this seems like more than just a disagreement. What was this all about?" Logan was cupping Kendall's face and trying to comfort him. Kendall was pulling away at every touch. He was fine. His face and his body did hurt a bit, but he believed that he was okay.

"Logan, I'm fine, really." Kendall said, pulling Logan's hands from his face.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Now, tell me what happened."

"One thing just led to another. He came to my house and started yelling at my mom. Basically, he wants to stop paying child support because, he thinks she's keeping us away from him."

"He can't just stop paying child support. Katie's not even a legal adult yet."

"Exactly. He was all in my mom's face and that was really getting to me. I already wanted to beat his ass because of the way he was disrespecting her. Then, he put his hands on her. I lost it."

"He hit her?!"

"He pushed her into a wall."

"What the hell?"

"I know. I just went over there and started going crazy. I just wanted to take him down."

"He fought back?"

"Yeah, I was getting my ass beat too." Kendall admitted. He looked down into his lap.

"Oh. My God, Kendall."

"I'm okay though."

"He stopped though. That's good."

"Uh, he didn't actually stop. When his hands weren't on me, I grabbed my keys and left."

"What an ass!"

"He'll get what he deserves."

"How much have you been drinking?"

"Not that much."

"Are you lying to me, Kendall?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need to sleep it off."

"Is he still at your house?"

"No, my mom called the cops. They made him leave the premises."

"Is your mom and Katie okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine now."

"They know you're here, right?"

"Yes, I texted my mom."

"Are _you_ okay?" Logan asked, staring deep into Kendall's eyes. Kendall sighed.

"Yes, I'm fine, Logan." Kendall assured.

Logan sighed. There was a moment of silence. Logan reached over to put his arm over Kendall's shoulder, but he hesitated. He was positive that Kendall wanted to go untouched for a bit. Kendall noticed Logan's hesitation and he grabbed Logan's arms and put them around his neck. Logan sighed happily and pulled Kendall closer. They hugged for moments before Logan broke the embrace.

"I wish things were different between you and your dad."

Kendall didn't respond. He would be lying if he were to say that he didn't also wish things were different. Kendall pulled Logan into another hug and kissed the top of his forehead.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, you know I don't mind." Kendall smiled and placed a sweet kiss to Logan's lips. Logan blushed and stood from the bed.

"I'll go get some more pillows." Kendall smiled as he watched Logan walk away. Logan tripped over a rug, still blushing. Kendall let out a puff of laughter.

"You're so cute."

"Shush."

Logan came back with a couple of pillows. Kendall had already made himself comfortable under Logan's covers. He wasn't actually sleepy though. He was beginning to sober up a bit. He pushed the covers from his body when he saw Logan. Kendall sat up in the bed and smiled cheekily.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Logan asked.

"Will you tuck me in?" Kendall asked, with a child like smile. Logan let out a quiet laugh. He shook his head.

"Tuck yourself in."

"Really? You're gonna do me like that?" Kendall pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Logan smiled and climbed into bed with Kendall. He leaned over and kissed Kendall's cheek before turning off his lamp.

"Goodnight, Kendall." Logan cuddled himself under the covers and closed his eyes.

"Fine, I didn't want you to tuck me in anyway." Kendall put himself under the covers as well.

"I love you." Logan said in a teasing tone. Kendall made a hissing sound to Logan, which made him laugh. Logan rolled over to where he was on top of Kendall. Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around Logan. Logan rolled off of Kendall and turned to where he was facing him. They smiled at each other.

"I love you too." Kendall finally said.

"I know; even though I'm cheating on you with the football team." Logan teased. Kendall made a sound of fake shock and quickly pulled Logan into his chest as if he were going to wrestle him. Logan laughed.

xxxx

"James kissed me!" Camille said in a shriek.

"Finally." "I mean, oh, really?" Logan said in fake shock. Camille gasped.

"You've known about this, haven't you!?"

"Well, I didn't know he was gonna kiss you, but I've known other things."

"Things like what? You have to tell me what you know, Logan!"

"Well, isn't it obvious? James obviously really likes you and hates Calvin!" Logan, Kendall and Camille began walking towards the school building.

"Why didn't he just tell me?" Camille asked.

"Well, that's easier said than done." Kendall said.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, do you have feelings for James?" Logan asked.

"I don't know! I've never thought about James in that way before…"

"Well, you better start thinking quick, cause here he comes." Kendall said.

Camille looked up and saw James and Carlos approaching them from the other side of the parking lot. Camille was suddenly nervous. Her heart beat sped up. She didn't know what to say to James, especially after the last time they spoke to each other.

"Hey, guys." James said with a greeting smile. He said hello to Camille, but he acted as if the other day hadn't even happened. Camille became skeptical and curious.

"We still coming over your house this weekend?" James asked Kendall.

"Yeah, dude. Tell everyone to come. My mom and Katie are leaving Thursday and they won't be back until next Tuesday." Kendall assured.

"Where are they even going?" Carlos asked.

"My aunt wants to spend some girl time with them, along with her other sisters. Some lame stuff."

"Oh, sounds like fun." James said sarcastically. Kendall laughed.

"Y'all are gonna have to leave a bit early though. I have something special planned for my love." Kendall said, smiling towards Logan. Logan blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so wear something sexy." Kendall said. Logan smirked.

"I'll wear a tuxedo vest." Logan joked.

"As long as that's all you wear." Kendall winked. Logan blushed harder. He pushed Kendall's shoulder.

"Ew, get a room." James said.

"Yeah, nobody wants to hear that." Carlos said, covering his ears.

Camille walked in silence as the boys joked around with each other. She didn't know what to say. She felt apprehensive. She found it weird that James wouldn't even look at her. What was he trying to do to her? Whatever it was, it was definitely working.

They continued to walk the halls. School hadn't started yet. The group of friends passed a janitor's closet. Camille grabbed James by his shirt and pulled him into the closet. He made a surprisingly high squealing noise. Camille quickly closed the door behind her. She met by a shocked and surprised James when she turned around. He watched her with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy?" James asked.

"Yes, but I don't see the relevance that has to this situation."

"Why are we in a closet?"

"Because I really need to talk to you." James crossed his arms and looked down to Camille.

"Okay, go on." Camille sighed and avoided eye contact as she began to talk.

"Should I break up with Calvin?" James squinted his eyes.

"Do you wanna break up with Calvin?"

"I don't know… Maybe. I might have feelings for another guy." James' eyes widened again.

"Really? Does this other guy know that you have feelings for him?"

"I'm not sure. I'm kind of scared to tell him myself though." James stepped closer to Camille. Her breath hitched. His muscular chest was almost touching her. She could feel his body heat radiating.

"I think you should tell him." He said, as he moved her hair from her face.

"I- I don't know if he feels the same way about me-"James placed his lips to Camille's. Camille hummed softly and pulled James closer by his shirt. James placed his hands firmly on either side of Camille's hips. The kiss unintentionally became heated. The door swung open, causing the two to jump in surprise. The kiss was broken. It was the janitor. He stared the two down with a dirty look.

"And, that's how you give CPR. Good thing I wasn't really dying." Camille said, quickly pulling James from the room.

"Thanks. That was very helpful." James said. The janitor angrily waved his mop towards them. James and Camille ran down the hall, heading to class.

xxxx

"So, you got invited to your dad and Kelly's marriage renewal?" Logan asked Kendall. Kendall only nodded, and continued playing video games. Logan picked up the invitation.

"Didn't they just get married?"

"Yeah, I don't know why they're doing this."

"Well, it's nice that Kelly invited you..."

"Nope, I'm not going."

"Is Katie going?"

"Yeah, probably."

"I love weddings."

"You wanna go?" Kendall said, skeptically rasing his eyebrows.

"Uhm, I like _different_ people's weddings."

"That's what I thought."

Logan held the invitation in his hand and stared at it for a while. For reason, he had a feeling that Kendall would end up being at this wedding. Logan finally tossed the invitation aside and grabbed the second controller. He sat next to Kendall and began playing with him. The two boys always got so competitive when they played against each other. So far, Logan had won three times.

"You're a cheater!"

"How the hell am I supposed to cheat? You just suck!"

"Gimme my controller! You can't play anymore!"

"No, just take this ass beating like a man."

"Logan, I'm gonna fuck you up." Logan stuck out his tongue.

The two went back and forth as Logan continued winning. They even placed several bets on each other. This was going to be a long night for the two.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Kendall and Logan continued playing their video game. Logan had always been really bad at basketball if it was in real life, but when playing with a controller, he was a beast. Kendall even tried covering Logan's eyes a few times, blocking his sight.

"Stop cheating, Knight!"

Logan won for the final time and Kendall was now upset. He threw his controller across his carpeted floor. He crossed his arms and slouched in his spot on the floor. Logan looked over to Kendall and smirked.

"So, you're mad?" Logan asked.

"I'm not talking to you." Logan breathed out a puff of laughter.

"You're such a sore loser."

"No, I would've won if we traded controllers. You had the good one."

"Kendall, the controllers are the same."

"I said I wasn't talking to you, so go away."

"Kendall you-"

"Nope. I don't wanna see you either." Kendall closed his eyes. It amused Logan; how much of a bad loser Kendall was.

"Fine, I don't wanna talk to you anyway." Logan said, standing from his spot on the floor. Though Kendall's eyes were closed, he felt Logan get up from the floor and began peeking through squinted eyes. Logan laughed. Logan stared down at Kendall, whose eyes were still closed. They sat in silence for seconds. Logan crouched back down and took Kendall's shoes. Kendall opened his eyes. Logan slowly reached over and began to unzip Kendall's jeans. Kendall let out a small gasp, but didn't stop him. Logan climbed on top of Kendall and looked down at him. Kendall's eyes were now open. Kendall smirked and moved his head forward to kiss Logan. Logan pulled his head back, preventing the kiss.

"Say I'm the best video gam-"Kendall cut Logan off, snatching his head forward and kissing him. Logan didn't complain.

xxxx

"Aw, sweetie you look beautiful." Mrs. Knight said to Katie, as she put on her bridesmaid dress. Katie only rolled her eyes and pulled at the dress, trying to get it off.

"I look like a grandma." Katie said. Logan and Kendall sniggered on the couch. Kelly had asked Katie to be one of her bridesmaids. Katie was going to tell her no, but Kelly had already ordered Katie's dress.

"Shouldn't you be buying a tux, Kendall?" Mrs. Knight asked her son. Kendall's face straightened.

"I'm not going."

"But, you're Katie's transportation. How is she going to get there?"

"I thought you were gonna drop her off."

"No, I'm not going anywhere near your father or that church."

"But, mom-."

"You're seriously going to make your sister go to a wedding alone, where she knows no one. Imagine how uncomfortable she'll be."

"Or, neither of us could go." Katie cut in. Mrs. Knight sighed.

"That's fine with me, but who's going to tell Kelly and your dad?" She asked her two children. Both Katie and Kendall exchanged glances.

"Exactly." Mama Knight said, crossing her arms. Kendall sighed and stood up.

"You wanna come to the mall with me?" Kendall asked Logan. He held an arm out to Logan for him to grab.

"Good boy. You're gonna go get a tux." Logan said, causing Mrs. Knight to smile.

"I've always liked you, Logan." Logan smiled.

"I don't know why. He's a terrible person." Kendall teased. Logan pushed Kendall's side. Kendall pushed Logan back. Logan reached to push Kendall, but Kendall pulled Logan into a hug, locking his arms in place. Logan giggled, while trying to break free. Kendall smiled and kissed Logan's cheek.

"Get a room." Katie teased. Kendall stuck his tongue out at his little sister.

"Get out of here. Go buy a tux. I refuse to let you go to a nice church looking like you don't care about life." Mrs. Knight said.

"I don't even have any tuxedo money." Kendall admitted. Mrs. Knight sighed and began reaching over to her purse.

"This is why you need to stop quitting jobs-"

"Don't worry about it, Mama Knight. Kendall totally has some money." Logan said, mischievously smiling at Kendall. Kendall shot him a confused expression.

"I do?"

"You do?"

"He does." Logan said with another smile.

Logan grabbed Kendall's arm and pulled him upstairs to his room. Kendall sat down, waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, are you ready for this money?" Logan asked Kendall.

"Logan, didn't I tell you that prostitution wasn't the key to success-"

"Shutup, no!" Kendall laughed.

"Fine, well where is this magical money?"

Logan placed his arms behind his back and strolled over to Kendall's dresser. Kendall watched closely.

"What are you doing?" Logan didn't respond. He reached into Kendall's drawer and pulled out the envelope Kendall's dad had given him for his birthday. Kendall's face suddenly straightened. He stood up.

"Logan, no."

"But, why? This money is yours."

"How do you even know it's money?" Kendall asked, reaching for the envelope. Logan snatched it away.

"I held it up to the light."

"Well, I'm not using it." Kendall crossed his arms.

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't wanna."

"You're such a baby, Knight."

"Don't try to pull me into peer pressure."

"I'm not. I wasn't."

"Whatever."

"C'mon. We're going to get your tux."

"Yeah, if you can make me."

Logan tucked the envelope in his pocket and began trying to push Kendall out his bedroom door. Kendall was, of course too strong.

"Okay, alright. You leave me no choice." Logan lifted Kendall's hand and bit it."

"_Ouch._"

"Yeah, c'mon." Kendall grunted.

"Well, even if I do go get a tux with this money, what are you gonna wear to the wedding?" Kendall asked. Logan cocked his neck at Kendall.

"Excuse me? Who said I was going?"

"I did. I'm making you."

"Ha, that's funny."

"Logan, I will pick you up over my shoulder and carry you into the church." Logan let out a puff of laughter.

"But, I don't wanna go. You know your dad doesn't like me."

"Well, I don't like _him._"

"So, I don't have to go?"

"You definitely have to go."

"Fine, but you owe me that night." Kendall smiled and slightly nodded in agreement.

"So, you have a tuxedo?"

"Yeah, I'll wear my tux from freshman Christmas Dance." Kendall began to laugh.

"What?" Logan asked.

"You can still fit that?" Logan let out a puff of laughter.

"Shush!"

xxxx

"You guys are going to a wedding!? Can we come?" Carlos asked in excitement. James and Camille were standing behind him, just as excited. Kendall stood there with wide eyes, while Logan could do nothing but be amused. They had run into the three at the mall.

"No, nope, absolutely not," Kendall said to his friends.

"Aw, but why? I promise we'll be good!" James said.

"We won't even eat all the food."

"James, you know my dad doesn't like you."

"Your dad doesn't like anybody." Camille said.

"I can't exactly disagree with that statement." Logan commented.

"I can't just invite people to a wedding that's not even mine."

"I'm sure Kelly wouldn't mind. She loves your friends."

"Yeah, and I heard she was really hot." Carlos said. Kendall cringed.

"If you say so."

"Don't be a square, Kendall." Camille said.

"But, squares are really cool." Kendall said.

"Not really. James is a square." Kendall let out a puff of laughter.

"A square that you're in love with." Logan said, winking. Camille blushed as James placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Wait, what? What is this?" Carlos asked, gesturing towards Camille and James. Kendall held the same confusion.

"They're totally dating now."

"Logan, shhh!"

"Really, and you didn't tell me?" Kendall asked Logan. Logan only smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, finally. I thought it would never happen..." Carlos said.

"Well, I'm still pissed at all of you for not tell me!"

"I think it was because they were trying to save my secret, cause I wasn't ready to confess yet." James said.

"Nope, it was because we loved watching you squirm when Calvin was around." Kendall joked. Camille giggled.

"So, can we go to the wedding or no?" She asked. Kendall shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I would have to call Kelly and ask."

"Now, now, do it now!" Kendall jokingly rolled his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket. He dialed Kelly's number.

"Hi, Kelly? Yeah, this is Kendall. Mhm. You too. Yes. I was actually wondering if I could bring a few of my friends… to the wedding. Camille, Carlos, and James. Yeah, mhm. Sure. Oh, okay. Alright. Yeah. Bye." All eyes were on Kendall when he hung up the phone. Kendall purposely put his phone back into his pocket very slow. He looked back up to his friends with a smirk.

"Well!?" James exclaimed.

"She'd love to have you guys at her wedding." Kendall said with a smile. They all cheered with glee.

"Well, what a coincidence that we're already at the mall. I gotta go find a dress!"

"When is it?" James asked.

"In five days, the fourteenth."

"Aw, Valentines Day, how sweet."

"That's what I said!" Logan exclaimed.

"Maybe it would've been sweet if it were someone other than my dad."

"That's really soon. How long have they been planning this wedding?"

"Who knows?"

xxxx

The group of friends split up to look for their wedding gear. Kendall and Logan went straight to Marco's Tuxedos. Kendall probably tried on at least 50 tuxedos. Logan made fun of him, for shopping like a girl.

"What about this one?" Kendall asked.

"Ew, no. Look at the back." Logan teased. Kendall turned around to the best of his ability, trying to see the back of his tuxedo jacket. On the back, he found a silver, studded heart. They both laughed. Kendall tried on the next tux.

"Okay, so this one then?" Logan smirked before answering.

"Your ass looks really nice in those pants." Kendall gasped and covered his butt in fake shame.

"You dirty bird." Kendall said with a smirk. Logan smiled.

"I think you should get that one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's my favorite, and besides, this dressing room bench is making my legs numb."

"Alright, I'll get it, c'mon."

The two walked to the counted. Logan reached into his pocket to get the envelope. He handed it to Kendall. Kendall slowly reached for it with hesitation. Logan sighed.

"C'mon now, Kendall."

"I don't feel right using this money."

"Let me do it then." Kendall squinted his eyes when Logan said this. Logan pulled the money from the envelope and paid for the tux. As they walked out of the store, Kendall held the tux far from his body, as if it were cursed. Logan thought Kendall was being ridiculous. Kendall would have to admit that he was a bit nervous about having his friends at his dads wedding. He didn't want any drama to be started.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

"Aw, you two look so handsome." Mrs. Knight said as Logan and Kendall came downstairs in their tuxedos. She wore a gigantic smile on her face. Logan smiled as well, feeling a bit anxious for the wedding. Kendall wasn't exactly smiling. He wasn't exactly frowning either. He just looked as if he were thinking a lot. There was a lot on his mind, causing his mental state to not be where it should at the time.

"Kendall, say cheese!" Mrs. Knight said, clicking her camera. This snapped Kendall back into reality. Kendall sighed.

"Mom, c'mon. This isn't prom." Kendall said, only halfway teasing. Mrs. Knight ignored his comment and took a couple more pictures of the two. Katie came downstairs and was pushed in front of the camera by her mom to take more pictures. She stumbled a bit on her bridesmaid's dress; which she hated, causing Kendall to chuckle a bit.

"Shut it," She warned.

"Mom, you already have a million pictures. We gotta go pick up James, Carlos and Camille." Kendall said. Mrs. Knight took a few more pictures before finally letting them go.

"You guys be careful. You know I don't really like you going on road trips."

"The church is only like 45 minutes away."

"Still, be careful. I love you." She kissed both Kendall and Katie's forehead and gave Logan a light hug.

"Bye, mom." Katie said.

"Behave yourselves."

"We'll try." Kendall said with a smirk. Mrs. Knight sighed. She hoped that Kendall wouldn't get into any trouble with his dad. She trusted that Kendall would be able to control himself, especially with Logan by his side. She didn't exactly trust her ex-husband, but she did trust Kendall.

xxxx

Carlos, Camille and James all decided that they would meet up at Carlos' house. They waited eagerly for Kendall's arrival. They were all so excited about this wedding, but all for different reasons. Camille was excited because she absolutely adored watching weddings. She thought they were beautiful and romantic. James wanted to go because he knew that Kendall's dad had great taste in food, and James wanted nothing more than to get to the refreshment table and maybe sneak himself some alcohol. Carlos, on the other hand, was under the impression that he could stop the wedding and get Kelly to marry him instead. Kendall had finally shown him pictures of Kelly and Carlos swore he was in love. This earned a smack on the back of the neck from James. Carlos also wanted alcohol.

The three piled into Kendall's car.

"Get off of me, I can't breath!" Katie complained as James accidentally sat on her. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's the magical word?" James asked. Katie didn't answer. She simply punched his back, surprisingly hard, causing James to move quickly with a pout.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Logan said to Camille as she got into the car. She wore a teal dress that stopped directly above her knees, with just a bit of a sparkling sequence to it. She smiled.

"Well, I try." She said.

"James, where's your dress?" Kendall teased. This earned a few laughs. James shoved Kendall's shoulder as Kendall started the car. Kendall pulled out of the driveway.

"Now, I already don't wanna be here, so the last thing I need is to be embarrassed for the behavior of my friends." Kendall warned.

"Carlos!" James said.

"And, I don't need anybody stealing the bath and body products for the female guests."

"James!" Carlos reversed.

"Well, he already steals mine, so that shouldn't be a problem." Camille assured.

"That was one time!"

"I think Camille is the person we need to worry about stealing things." Logan joked. Camille held an expression of fake shock. Attention was turned to Camille. Logan continued to speak.

"Don't forget about that one time-"

"Shhh!" Camille warned.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, my underwear has been missing for a few days." James teased. Camille laughed and shoved him.

"I wouldn't take your underwear, that's weird!"

"Oh, well I take yours…"

"What!?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Everyone joked and laughed the whole way to the church. They even had the fair share of karaoke sessions with the radio.

Kendall finally pulled up to the church. It was huge. It almost looked like a whole entire palace. It reminded Kendall of the campus of Hogwarts. The church resembled a tall dark, grey castle. Everyone in the car had wide eyes.

"Wow, this is it?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, that's what it says on the invitation." Kendall replied.

"Cool, I feel like I'm in a vampire movie." Carlos said.

"Hsss! I'm hungry for blood." Logan said in a spooky whisper. Camille giggled.

"Logan, you're such a nerd." She said.

"But, he's my nerd." Kendall said, kissing his forehead. Logan gasped.

"I am not a nerd!" Kendall laughed.

"You're so cute."

"Shush, Knight."

"So, are we gonna go inside, or just stare at it?" Katie asked.

"Aw, you must be excited to be Kelly's bridesmaid." Kendall teased.

"No, I just wanna get this over with, so I can go home and go to sleep." Katie replied nonchalantly, with a shrug.

The group walked up the cement stairs that lead to the front doors of the church. The stairs were carpeted with red. Camille was careful not to get dirt marks on the carpeting.

When the two entered the church, they ran right into Mr. Knight. There was no one else in the halls besides him. He was walking in a bit of a fast pace until he saw Kendall. He halted very quickly. He examined Kendall's friends before he looked back to Kendall.

"Son, I wasn't expecting you here." Mr. Knight said. Kendall scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, I didn't know you knew we were re-marrying today."

"Didn't Kelly tell you we were coming?" Katie asked.

"… No, she didn't. Did she invite you?" Mr. Knight asked. Then it hit Kendall. Kelly had invited Kendall and Katie behind Mr. Knight's back. He had no clue that they were even coming. Kendall sighed, a bit frustrated.

"Well, obviously there was a misunderstanding. Let's go guys." Kendall said, turning to face his group.

"No, stay; I didn't mean to sound rude. This was just a surprise to me."

The group just stood awkwardly in silence, waiting for someone else to speak. Mr. Knight continued.

"Here, follow me." He said, gesturing for the group to follow. They did. He brought them into the sanctuary, where many other people where seated and chatting. A few people were decorating and putting up the last touches to the accessories hanging on the walls. The sanctuary looked like a winter wonderland.

"You guys can sit wherever you'd like. Katie, the other bridesmaids are there in the front. I'm assuming Kelly asked you to be one. Or, you just found the exact same dress." Mr. Knight said jokingly. No one laughed. Katie sighed and got up to go meet the other bridesmaids. Kendall teasingly stuck his tongue out at his little sister. She rolled her eyes. Mr. Knight said a few other things before walking away to handle some business before the wedding started. It surprised Kendall; how nice and calm his dad was being to everyone. Kendall assumed that he was on pills of some sort. He also figured that it wouldn't last.

"Uhm, Where's James and Carlos?" Logan asked. Kendall snapped out of his daze and looked over to Camille and Logan.

"Weren't they just sitting right next to you?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, but- I didn't even see them leave."

"They said they were going to look for the jackpot or something…" Camille said flatly.

"And you didn't stop them!?"

"What was I supposed to say?"

"C'mon, let's go find them." Kendall said, interlocking his fingers with Logan's.

"Nope, no way. I'm not getting into the bullshit I know they're gonna put us through." Logan said as he retrieved his hand.

"But, Logan, I don't wanna look for them alone. This church is scary." Kendall said, with puppy dog eyes. Logan sighed.

"What about Camille? We can't just leave her alone."

"We won't be leaving her alone. Katie's right over there. And besides, Katie needs someone to be with, so." Kendall explained, causing Logan to sigh again. He looked over to Camille.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go ahead and find them." She said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go!"

"Okay, we'll be back in five minutes."

"Alright."

Kendall pulled Logan along, maneuvering through the people inside the sanctuary. Logan pulled Kendall to a stop when he spotted someone.

"C'mon, let's go the other way." Logan said. Kendall looked down at Logan with a confused expression.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Logan, hi."

"Hello Savannah." Logan said plainly. Kendall couldn't help himself from getting upset at the sight of her. She was what kept him from Logan. He wasn't doing it on purpose, but he was giving Savannah the dirtiest of looks.

"Hi, Kendall." She said. Kendall didn't open his mouth. He simply gave her a head nod. She glanced back over to Logan.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Kendall's dad is getting married." Logan said awkwardly.

"Oh, that makes sense. Hank Knight, Kendall Knight, cute." She said. Kendall was still mugging her with his eyes. She continued to speak.

"Kelly is my aunt. Hey, that kinda makes us related Kendall-"

"No, not at all."

Savannah cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Whelp, we're gonna go, bye." Logan said, attempting to pull Kendall away.

"Actually, Logan, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Kendall and Logan both answered at the same time, except, Kendall said no, while Logan said yes. Kendall looked down at his shoes in anger and backed away.

"It'll just be a second." Logan assured.

"Mhm."

Kendall walked back over to Camille and sat next to her with his arms crossed.

"What's your problem?" Camille asked.

"Look," Kendall pointed over to Logan and Savannah.

"Ew, what is _that_ doing here?" Kendall smirked a bit at how Camille described Savannah.

"Kelly's her aunt."

"Oh, gross. She looks like she begging Logan to take her back or something."

"I know. She better back the hell away before I choke her ass."

Camille laughed.

"Don't get all mad. Logan loves you. I promise." She assured. Kendall still held an angry expression. Logan began walking back in Kendall's direction. Savannah walked in the opposite direction with a sad look on her face. Kendall stood up and met Logan about half way.

"What was that all about?" Kendall asked.

"Calm down, I turned down her offer."

"What was her offer?"

"She wanted me to take her back, but can we just drop this? You always get all jealous for nothing."

"Well, I wouldn't get jealous if you didn't give me reasons." Kendall said.

"I give you reasons to be jealous? You don't trust me?" Logan asked, feeling offended.

"I do trust you. I just don't trust her."

"Well, you shouldn't even have to worry about that, if you trust me." Logan pursed up his lips, looking like a little kid. Kendall sighed with anger.

"Can we just go find Carlos and James?"

"Whatever."

Kendall began walking. Logan followed behind, but kept a distance between the two.

xxxx

It wasn't long before the two were lost in the big church. All the halls looked the same. The boys weren't talking to each other, but they both knew that they were lost. Logan kept his arms crossed over his chest. He was the first person to speak.

"I have to use the restroom." He said.

"Too bad."

Logan grunted in response.

"Don't make sounds at me."

"I hate you."

"Good."

The two continued to walk until they came across a small room. They decided to stop and look there; hoping Carlos and James would be on the other side. Logan reached out to open the door and was met by Kelly on the other side, on her way out the door.

"Oh, sorry! I thought this was the bathroom." Logan said. Kelly wore a smile on her face.

"Oh, it's fine. There's a bathroom in here. It's so good to see you. I'm glad you guys came!" Kelly said, hugging them both.

"You too." Kendall said, as Logan went to the bathroom.

"Your dad isn't around is he? I don't want him seeing me yet." Kelly joked. She was wearing her wedding dress. It was big and puffy. She looked like Cinderella.

"Nah, he's somewhere in the sanctuary, I think."

"Oh, good. I'm so happy to see you guys. Did your other friends come?"

"Uhm, yeah, they're …"

"Kendall lost them." Logan said, coming out of the bathroom. Kendall shot him a glare.

"I did not lose them."

"But, you did."

"Oh dear, I'm sure they'll find their way back to the sanctuary. Oh! Will you boys please do me a favor?" Kelly asked with needy eyes.

"Sure, anything for the bride." Logan said with a smile. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Will you two please watch these dresses for me? They belong to two of my bridesmaids who haven't arrived yet. I have to run a quick errand." She pulled out a clothes rack with two dresses hanging on it. They were covered in protective plastic wrapping.

"Oh, sure. We'll watch them." Logan assured. Kelly smiled and quickly left the room, but came back.

"Oh, here are the keys to this room. This is my special dressing room that only I have to keys to access." She said, and then left again. Kendall watched as she clomped down the hall. He never did understand how women could walk so fast in heels. Kendall saw someone else heading down the hall, wearing a chef outfit, carrying a couple trays of food. Kendall assumed that she was heading to the reception room. He put the keys in his pocket and walked out of the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" Logan asked. Kendall didn't reply. He kept walking. Logan sighed and caught up to Kendall. They followed the chef, until they reached the room. He just knew that James and Carlos would be there. They weren't.

"Damnit," Kendall said.

"What?"

"I thought James and Carlos would be here."

"Oh."

They both sighed and began walking back to Kelly's dressing room. Logan retraced their steps, so they wouldn't get lost. The door was open when they got back.

"You left the door open?" Kendall asked.

"I thought I closed it."

The two walked in. Logan quickly looked to the clothes rack and noticed that the dresses were gone. He gasped.

"The dresses!" he exclaimed. Kendall looked over to the rack and his eyes widened.

"Really? Who steals dresses?" Kendall said in anger.

"Ugh!"

"This would've never happened if you would've closed the door!"

"Me? You're the one who wanted to leave the room. It's not your responsibility to baby-sit James and Carlos!" Logan walked over to the door. "There, the door is closed! You happy?" Kendall walked over to Logan and stood right in front of him.

"No, I'm not happy. I haven't been happy ever since you had your little incident with Savannah."

"You're still on that? Oh, my god, Kendall."

"Well, she was all close to you. It was pissing me off!" Kendall said, stepping even closer to Logan, looking down on him. Logan's breath hitched a bit.

"Close like you are now-"Kendall pressed his lips against Logan's and pushed him against the door, earning a whimper. Logan kissed back fiercely and wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. Kendall carried Logan over to a couch and laid him down on his back. Logan looked up at Kendall.

"I still hate you." Logan said.

"I hate you more." Logan pulled Kendall down by his tux and kissed him again. Kendall straddled himself over Logan and began grinding downward, creating friction. Logan began moaning into Kendall's mouth. Kendall was fumbling with the jacket of Logan's tux, trying to get it off. Logan broke the kiss, allowing Kendall to just pull it over his head. Kendall was having a hard time with the buttons. Logan quickly took off his white button up and changed their positions. Kendall thought it was sexy when Logan took control. Logan began sucking and nibbling on Kendall's neck, earning many muffled sounds. Logan also managed to get Kendall halfway naked without even looking. The both of the only wore pants and whatever was underneath their pants. Logan flicked and plucked at Kendall's nipples, causing him to moan loudly and impatiently. Kendall flipped their positions again and began kissing down Logan's stomach. He stopped right below Logan's navel. He palmed and massaged Logan's hardening member through his pants. Logan squirmed underneath him.

"Mm, Kendall."

"Mhm?" Kendall asked with a smirk, as he began mouthing over Logan. Logan couldn't take it. Logan grabbed onto Kendall's hips and brought them down to meet his, pushing himself upwards. Kendall pushed himself downwards. The room was filled with many sounds. Logan reached down to Kendall's pants and pulled at them. Kendall kicked off his shoes and allowed Logan to take off his pants. The tent in Kendall's boxer's made Logan whimper. Logan reached into Kendall's boxers and began stroking him. Kendall bit his lip, trying not to be too loud. Logan had always been really good with his hands… and his mouth. Kendall pulled Logan's pants off and threw them across the floor. Logan pushed Kendall back and slid Kendall's boxers down his ankles. Kendall kicked them off. Logan went down on Kendall and began teasing Kendall with his tongue. He darted it in and out of his mouth at the tip of Kendall's cock. Kendall couldn't keep still. The anticipation of having Logan's hot mouth around his dick was killing him.

"Logan, please." Logan smiled and took Kendall's entire cock into his mouth. The sight was enough to make Kendall cum, but he had to hold and control himself. Logan began bobbing his head, sucking hard and fast. Logan couldn't understand what Kendall was saying in his moans, but he didn't care. He liked it. Kendall knew he wouldn't last for very long, so he pulled Logan back. Logan licked a bit of pre-cum from his lips.

"Fuck, Logan, you're so fucking sexy."

Kendall stroked Logan's member as he turned him around to prepare him. Kendall sucked his own fingers, and then made Logan suck them as well. It turned Kendall on; the way Logan seductively swirled his tongue around his fingers. Kendall shoved one finger into Logan's entrance and Logan immediately began shoving his ass backwards. Kendall felt the aching in his lower regions getting worse. Everything that Logan did, turned him on, and he wasn't going to last for very long. Kendall began finger fucking Logan with two fingers. He stroked Logan's member with the other hand. Logan was squealing in pleasure.

"I'm ready, just fuck me already." Logan said. Kendall obeyed and lined himself up with Logan's entrance. He put himself inside Logan's hole and hit Logan's prostate dead on.

"Fucking shit!" Logan exclaimed.

"Mmngh, you're always so tight for me." Kendall began pushing himself in, and pulling himself back out. He was getting faster with every push.

"Yes!"

"Shit, I love your ass,"

Kendall continued going faster as both boys were now yelling as they nearing an ending. Kendall was the first to cum, spilling himself inside of Logan. He was still stroking Logan. The feeling of Kendall letting go inside of him, caused Logan to cum as well. The two collapsed onto each other after they road out their orgasms. It took them a minute to catch their breaths. Kendall pulled out of Logan and held him close. They cuddled like this for a while until Logan came to his senses. He sat up quickly.

"What time is it?" He asked, searching for his phone. Kendall also sat up and shrugged his shoulders.

"The wedding ceremony starts in five minutes. We gotta get dressed." Logan explained. Kendall finally came to the realization and got up from the couch. The two got dressed as quickly as they could after cleaning themselves up in the dressing room bathroom. Logan began running out the door until Kendall called his name. Logan turned around to face his boyfriend.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, now lets go!" Logan said with a joking smile.

xxxx

When the two made it back to the sanctuary, James and Carlos was sitting with Camille. This relieved both Kendall and Logan. Two women in bridesmaid's dresses came up behind them.

"You're Kendall, right?" One of them asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"Thank you guys so much for watching our dresses." She said. Logan looked to Kendall with a smile.

"You're very welcome." Logan said, before Kendall could admit that he thought they had lost them.

Logan and Kendall sat down next to their friends.

"Where were you guys?" Logan asked Carlos.

"We found the- tequila." He whispered with slurred words. His breath reeked of alcohol. It made Logan wince a bit. Logan didn't question him anymore, because, he really didn't wanna know. The ceremony started before he could get words out anyway.

Kelly walked out in her beautiful dress and Mr. Knight smiled as she walked down the isle.

The wedding went beautifully and no major drama was happening. Kendall let out a sigh of relief.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen:

When the wedding ended, everyone began moving from the sanctuary, to the reception room. Kendall, and Logan stayed back a while, as they waited for Katie to come down from the front. She still didn't look very happy.

"Did you have fun?" Kendall teased.

"Yeah, the best time of my life." She said sarcastically. Logan snorted.

"Hey, at least you're not James." Logan said, pointing to James, who was being beaten by the cane of an elderly lady in the hallway, just outside the sanctuary. Kendall laughed.

"He probably deserves it." He said. Kendall, Logan and Katie made their way out of the sanctuary and began walking towards the reception room. It was crowded. Everyone was either trying to find their tables or, take pictures with the bride and family. Nobody was actually sitting, which made it hard to get through. It didn't help that the room wasn't exactly the biggest room in the church.

"Oh, Katie! My mom wants pictures with all the bridesmaids. Come, come." Kelly called from across the room. Katie rolled her eyes and began walking in Kelly's direction.

"Be nice." Kendall said.

"Maybe."

xxxx

Logan spotted their table. Each spot at the table had a small folded card with printed names on it. Logan spotted his own name first.

"_Logaine_? They obviously don't know how to spell." Logan joked, taking his spot next to Kendall. Kendall laughed and picked up Logan's card.

"Logaine. Sounds cute." Logan pushed Kendall's shoulder.

"No it doesn't."

"Can I call you Logaine?"

"Can I call _you'_ Logaine?"

"Nah, that wouldn't work out." Kendall said with a smirk. "You already have another name for me." Logan raised his eyebrow.

"And, what might that name be?"

"Big Daddy." Logan laughed and snatched his card from Kendall.

"When have I ever called you that?" Logan asked. Kendall placed his hand over his own chest in fake astonishment.

"Gasp. You're gonna act like you don't call me Big Daddy all the time?" Kendall asked this purposely loud, making sure the people around them heard. There was a few weird looks.

"Shhh!" Logan warned, still laughing. He put his hand over Kendall's mouth. Kendall smiled and moved Logan's hand away.

"I'll shush if you call me Big Daddy just one time."

"I will not call you that."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not your name."

"So, I should start calling you Logaine, since that's your real name?"

"Ye- No! That's not my name!" Kendall began to laugh.

"You said yes!"

"My name is not Logaine!"

"Well, my name is not Kendall."

"What's your name?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Big Daddy'. We already went over this Logaine."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Never,"

Logan looked to his left, feeling a presence next to him. Camille sat down in her spot that was originally in between James and Carols' cards. She moved her card next to Logan's card. She looked stressed.

"What's wrong with you?" Logan asked.

"James is stupid."

"Obviously." Camille let out a breath of laughter, and then straightened herself in her seat.

"No, but really." She started. "He's all drunk, walking around doing God knows what. I don't even know where he is!" Kendall smiled.

"He's probably somewhere with Carlos?" Kendall suggested.

"I don't think so, because Carlos is over there!" Camille pointed to the dance floor, where Carlos was dancing with the bride. Carlos was just as drunk as James probably was. Kelly and Carlos were the only people dancing. Kendall guessed that Kelly was trying to slowly draw people onto the dance floor. The lights had even been dimmed down and the music volume was turned up a bit. Everyone was finally seated and, probably didn't want to get up and dance. Both Kendall and Logan laughed at the sight of a drunken Carlos dancing with Kelly.

"Well, the last time I saw him, he was being beaten by an old lady…" Logan said. Camille's eyes widened.

"Oh, my gosh. Why the hell was an old lady beating him!?" Kendall couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Who knows?" Logan answered.

"Why is it such a big deal that James is lost?" Kendall asked.

"Do you remember what James did the last time he was drunk at a wedding?" Camille asked with hard eyes. Kendall thought for a second, and then came into realization.

"Oh, yeah… I don't think he'll do something like that this time though."

"What makes you so sure?" Camille asked.

"What did he do?" Logan asked.

"He broke into a couple people's cars, and peed in the driver's seat. He got caught and arrested."

"What the hell!?"

"I know right? I'm gonna go find him before he gets us all in trouble." Camille said before dashing off into the smaller crowd.

"Your friends are crazy." Logan joked.

"Why do they have to be my friends? I blame you for not teaching them to correct way of life." Kendall said, smiling.

"Why do I have to teach them?"

"Because, you're Mama Logaine." Logan punched Kendall's arm.

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence."

"Are you mad?"

"Only a little." Logan bit back a smile, trying to seem upset. Kendall smiled and scooted his chair closer to Logan's.

"Do you love me?" Kendall asked. Logan only crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Kendall. Kendall caught Logan's lips and gently kissed him. Logan gasped and couldn't help but smile.

"So, you do love me?" Kendall asked. Logan remained silent, still smiling.

"Well, either way, I love you more than ever." Kendall assured.

"Awh, you guys are too cute. I just wanna throw up and die." Katie said, taking her seat.

"Done taking pictures?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, finally. They do not know how to stop." She answered, slumping down into her chair. Logan reached over and felt Katie's forehead.

"You're all warm." He told her. Katie sighed.

"I think it's the fumes getting to me."

"What fumes?"

"The weed fumes! You know James and a couple of the groomsmen went to the bathroom to get high?" Logan and Kendall exchanged quick glances.

"Are you shitting me? And I wasn't invited?-"Kendall asked, but was smacked in the arm by Logan.

"You saw them?" Logan asked Katie.

"Yeah, they're in the girl's bathroom … I walked in there to wash my hands, and then I saw them and just walked out."

"Well, let's go get him." Kendall said.

"Yeahh… I'm kinda scared of drunken James. Last time, he started treating me like a kid. I think he thought I was someone else. He gave me like four wedgies!" Logan explained. Kendall laughed.

"That's not funny! He was talking to me like I was a baby!"

"That's hilarious." Kendall said, grabbing at Logan's cheeks as if he were a baby. Logan began to blush.

"Stop it before I kill you in your sleep." Logan said.

"Ouch, harsh."

"Are you guys gonna go get him, or what?" Katie interrupted.

"We're not gonna leave you here alone."

"I'll be fine. Where's Camille?"

"Looking for James…" Logan said.

"She's probably like; no where close to where James is." Kendall said.

"Well, I wish her the best of luck." Katie said.

By this time, people were out of their seats and on the dance floor. Everyone was having a good time dancing, and eating. The lights were even dimmer than before. At this point, Carlos didn't care who he was dancing with. He danced with everyone standing around him. Logan and Kendall still hadn't gone to go get James. They figured that he'd come around sometime. Kendall stood and heard his hand out to Logan. Logan smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"Care to dance?" Kendall asked with a smile.

"Absolutely." Logan smiled and grabbed onto Kendall's hand. Kendall started to pull Logan up, but stopped when his dad stumbled over. He was drunk as well, holding a bottle of beer.

"Damn, is everybody at this wedding drunk?" Logan whispered. Kendall squinted his eyes at his dad. He didn't have a good feeling. He thought back to his childhood. Nothing good ever came out of his father being drunk.

"Son, you enjoying yourself?" Mr. Knight said, grabbing onto a chair to steady himself.

"Mhm," Kendall said with a nod.

"That's good son. That's very good. What about you?" He asked, gesturing towards Logan. Logan's eyes widened a bit, as Mr. Knight stumbled over his own foot a bit.

"Yep. I'm having a great time." Logan said quickly.

"Well, that's just too bad." Logan looked confused.

"Yeah, we'll we're gonna go dance." Kendall said, grabbing Logan's hand again.

"Hi, Katie. You couldn't get your mom to come along to the wedding?" Mr. Knight asked Katie, who was sitting still. The smell of alcohol made her uncomfortable. Kendall and Logan remained at the table.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Well, I know it's hard for her to see me go, but she needs to get over me already." Kendall walked over to his dad.

"My mom doesn't give a _shit_ about you. I know you're drunk but, I think you need to leave and go entertain your guests before you say something else that'll piss me off." Kendall threatened.

"Kendall, you're mother is in love with me. Too bad the bitch couldn't give me what I needed."

That was it for Kendall. His anger didn't allow him to have control. He punched his dad in the face, causing him to drop his beer bottle. It made a clashing sound, turning many heads. Mr. Knight grabbed Kendall by his tux and slammed him to the floor. There were many gasps. Everyone was watching the two and yelling for them to stop. Kelly put her face in her hands and ran over to the seen. She was quickly pushed down by Mr. Knight, which earned more gasps. Logan rushed over to help Kelly up.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked her. She nodded quickly, trying to seem as if she felt no pain. She had hit the floor pretty hard. Logan pulled Kelly up from the floor and sat her down in a chair. Kendall and his dad continued to fight, knocking things down without a care. Logan stood up and began walking towards the fight.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Katie asked with wide eyes. Logan breathed deeply, his breath hitching a bit.

"I don't know,"

He stepped right in the middle of the fight.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing!?" Kendall asked almost incoherently as he fought. Logan didn't answer. Instead, he forcefully pushed Mr. Knight off of Kendall and pushed him down to the ground. Logan got down on the floor as well and began punching Mr. Knight with no mercy. Kendall eyes were now wide. James came out of nowhere and pulled Logan off of Mr. Knight. Logan was still punching the air. Mr. Knight spit on the floor and stood to his feet. He punched Logan in the mouth, while he was still in James' grip. Logan grunted at the pain.

"You fucking faggot! You're the reason my son is like this!" Mr. Knight said to Logan. James was still pulling Logan away. Kendall jumped out and punched his dad.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Kendall said. Two large men finally came and snatched Kendall up by his collar, pulling him away. Kendall snatched himself out of their grip and stormed out of the church. Logan and Camille ran after him.

"James, get Katie." Logan called as he walked out. James grabbed Katie and pushed her along. Carlos followed closely behind.

xxxx

"That fucking bastard." Kendall said to himself as he sat in the back seat of the car, next to Logan. The group decided not to let Kendall drive while he was this upset.

The car ride was silent. No one knew what to say or how to say it. Kendall ignored the blood on his face. Logan held a tissue to his own face. His nose was bleeding from being punched. The group of friends just sat the whole ride back home.


End file.
